Dolor y sufrimiento
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: Los 5 Furiosos y Shifu odian a Po porque fue elegido Guerrero dragón por accidente... ¿cuanto sufrimiento y tortura serían capacez de infringir a Po para que logren hacer que se vaya?
1. Chapter 1

Lo más triste de estar enamorado.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks**

Capítulo 1

Bienvenido Po

-¿enserio soy el Guerrero dragón? -se preguntó Po mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto un par de horas después de haber sido elegido. Siempre soñó con ser miembro de alguna prestigiosa escuela de Kung Fu, ser un buen estudiante, ser un gran Maestro... pero que haya sido elegido Guerrero dragón de la noche a la mañana era algo que ni el mismo se lo imaginaba, fue bastante y repentino. Por el momento no sabía que hacer y decidió quedarse en la habitación que le habían designado.

-conoceré a los 5 Furiosos en persona -se dijo emocionado en un susurro. A Po siempre le ha gustado leer y escuchar historias en donde los 5 Furiosos vencían en épicas batallas a los villanos más poderosos para traer paz al Valle y a toda China.

-no lo puedo creer los conoceré a todos... y... y a ella -dijo emocionado y la última parte lo dijo en un susurro con un rostro de niño ilusionado.

-... Maestra Tigresa... -susurró después con su rostro de soñador. La Maestra Tigresa siempre fue su Maestra favorita, cuando era niño gastaba todos sus ahorros para comprar lienzos en los que estaba dibujada ella, escribió muchos versos y muchos poemas con la ilusión de algún día poder dárselos... Po estaba enamorado de ella, ahora el solo hecho de pensaren que la iba a conocer y entrenar con ella hacía que su corazón se alborote, le hacía subir hasta las nubes haciéndolo navegar por un mágico cielo pintado de amor y felicidad, le hacía soñar con un momento en donde la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un armonioso lugar alado de un estanque con pétalos de flores de durazno flotando en el aire y de rodillas le confesaba su amor durante el más hermoso atardecer... pero de inmediato Po cayó estrellándose de cara contra la realidad al recordar lo que Shifu le dijo en el salón de los héroes...

 **Flashback.**

Po fue elegido Guerrero dragón y luego de que las personas presentes lancen gritos de alegría lo cargaron y lo llevaron al salón de los héroes. Po se emocionó bastante caminaba contemplando cada objeto del lugar, cada detalle.

-¿ya terminaste de curiosear? -le preguntó Shifu apareciendo de un momento a otro.

-!? -se sorprende Po- Shifu es Ud... es un honor cono... -decía Po pero fue interrumpido.

-¿tu?, ¿el Guerrero dragón? -interrumpió Shifu mirándolo con disgusto mientras se acercó a Po.

-yo... eso supongo -dijo Po asustado por la mirada hostil de Shifu.

-¡jamás! -le susurró Shifu enfurecido mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Po quien se tiró al piso y se doblaba de dolor. Shifu lo volteó con facilidadpara dejarlo boca arriba y de inmediato le dio otro golpe en la quijada, lo tomó del cuello y sostuvo su puño en el aire listo para ser disparado a su rostro.

-escúchame panda pedazo de inútil. Tu no debes estar aquí, quiero que te largues porque si no lo haces te juro que te voy a hacer sufrir, voy a torturarte... pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros ¿entendido panzón? -le susurraba amenazante Shifu. Po escuchaba atemorizado y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo afirmando que guardará silencio.

-Shifu, el Maestro Oogway ordenó que el "Guerrero dragón" baje a su casa para traer sus cosas y pueda vivir en el Palacio -dijo el Mensajero.

Po bajó hasta el restaurante de su "padre" pero estaba confundido por lo que había pasado y por como lo había amenazado Shifu.

-¿regresaste?, ¿enserio que fuiste tú a quien eligió Oogway? -le preguntaba de manera burlona el Sr. Ping.

-si papá... me eligió a mi. Ahora me dijeron que lleve mis cosas porque voy a vivir allá -le respondió Po.

-jaja te eligió a tí porque tal vez necesitaba al más inútil de todos -se burlaba el Sr. Ping- que alegría... ya que eres un inútil para cocinar fideos es una suerte que te vas -dijo el Sr. Ping. Po en silencio, sin responder nada entró hasta su habitación y preparó todo lo que pudo y se fue al Palacio.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación del Guerrero dragón.

-¿sí? -preguntó Po.

-Guerrero dragón debe presentarse en el patio de inmediato -dijo alguien desde afuera. Po salió y era una ganso mensajero, lo guió hasta el patio. Al llegar al patio estaban presentes el Maestro Oogway, Shifu, y los 5 Furiosos.

-los 5 Furiosos... son tan bárbaros, me alegra conocerlos en persona, se ven mejores que en las pinturas y figuras que acción -decía Po. Estaba emocionado y feliz de poder tenerlos frente a él, sin embargo los 5 Furiosos lo miraban con un rostro serio, la Maestra Tigresa lo miraba con una mirada que reflejaba el odio que sentía hacia él.

-Guerrero dragón, nos alegra tenerte en el Palacio... -hablaba Oogway -sígueme Guerrero dragón -le dijo después al darse cuenta de la mirada de los demás y lo guió a otro sitio.

Después de andar un par de minutos llegaron al Durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

-¿cómo te llamas Guerrero dragón -le preguntó el Maestro Oogway.

-Po -dijo, la mirada serena del Maestro Oogway lo tranquilizaba.

-Guerrero dragón Po. Puedo ver en tu rostro miedo y tristeza -le dijo el Maestro Oogway.

-es que... Maestro jamás esperé algo como esto... parece solo un sueño -dijo Po refiriéndose al título que recibió.

-hay algo que te preocupa más de lo que me puedes confesar -le dijo el Maestro Oogway poniéndole una mano al hombro.

-Maestro yo... lo siento pero creo que ha cometido una equivocación... yo no puedo ser el Guerrero dragón. Solo quería ver a quién iba a escoger y caí por accidente delante de la Maestra Tigresa -le dijo Po mirando al suelo.

-los accidentes no existen. No te preocupes Po, solo debes creer en ti mismo y cumplir con tu destino. Se que los Furiosos te miran con desprecio, pronto entenderán y te aceptarán-le decía Oogway luego dio un golpe con su bastón al árbol y cayó un durazno a su mano -come Po, es delicioso -le dijo después dándole el durazno a Po y se fue.

Po se quedó a lado del Durazno de la sabiduría celestial sentado, con tanto que pensar no se le ocurrió irse a su habitación y apenas había dado un par de mordidas al durazno que le había dado Oogway, ya estaba atardeciendo de repente escuchó voces aproximándose, eran los 5 Furiosos que pasaban por el lugar.

-los 5 Furiosos... que emoción -pensó Po sonriendo muy nervioso.

-no puedo creer que esa bola de cebo haya llegado aquí ¿en qué pensaba el Maestro Oogway? -dijo furiosa la Maestra Tigresa.

-ese inútil no puede ni verse los pies y es el Guerrero dragón –dijo molesto el Maestro Mono.

-una bola de fuego... no, un bola de grasa -dijo burlándose el Maestro Grulla.

Po al escuchar eso borró de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro, se asustó y se escondió en unos arbustos alrededor del durazno y los escuchaba desde ahí.

-ese pedazo de basura... no debe estar aquí -decía enfurecida la Maestra Tigresa- voy a hacer que se largue sea como sea, lo torturaré, le haré sufrir a esa bola inútil y se irá orinándose en los pantalones -dijo después la Maestra.

-te ayudaré a deshacerte de esa basura, cuenta conmigo Tigresa -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-y con nosotros -dijeron los Maestros Mono y Mantis.

-¿hacer que se vaya? Mjmjmj suena bien Tigresa -dijo riendo maliciosamente la Maestra Víbora -será un placer ayudarte -dijo después.

El corazón de Po se aceleró al escuchar todo eso, no pudo contener el miedo, le temblaron las manos y soltó sin querer el durazno que le dio Oogway el cual cayó al suelo y salió rodando de los arbustos hacia los 5 Furiosos haciendo que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-vaya vaya... ¿a quién tenemos aquí? -decía la Maestra Tigresa-sal de ahí -le ordenó cortante la Maestra a Po y él no se movió, tenía miedo- sal de ahí o voy a sacarte yo y lo vas a lamentar inmundo animal -le amenazó después la Maestra levantando la voz. Po decidió salir de los arbustos, se acercó nervioso. Puso ambas manos en la barriga reflejando su miedo y nerviosismo.

-¿como te llamas? -le preguntó intimidante la Maestra Tigresa.

-P... P... Po... -Po logró a penas pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Po?... ¿no será POrquería? Ó ¿Panzón? -se burló la Maestra Tigresa -lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad panzón apestoso? -le preguntó después. Po afirmó con la cabeza atemorizado.

Los 5 Furiosos lo rodearon. Po se asustó, vio a todas las direcciones y estaba rodeado. La Maestra Tigresa estaba frente a él.

-de seguro nos estabas espiando maldita bola de manteca-le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-no... No Maestro Grulla no es lo qu... -Po intentaba articular las palabras para decirles que no los estaba espiando pero fue interrumpido.

-¡silencio pedazo de porquería! -le interrumpió la Maestra Tigresa- camina -le ordenó después. Po no sabía qué hacer, su corazón estaba palpitando fuerte a causa del miedo- te dije que camines cerdo -le ordenó después enfurecida enseñándole los dientes. Po caminó y lo guiaron detrás del Durazno de la sabiduría celestial a un pequeño lugar oculto en medio de altos arbustos.

-vamos a darte una cálida bienvenida panzón... por haber llegado al Palacio... y tomar un lugar que no te pertenece -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa mientras se tronaba los nudillos -no lo golpeen en el rostro, nuestra bienvenida no debe notarse -dijo después a sus compañeros.

Po se asustó mucho y la adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo, de inmediato la Maestra Víbora le dio un fuerte latigazo en la barriga, Po retrocedió y cayó al suelo doblándose, sujetándose la barriga con ambas manos, se esforzaba por ponerse de pié y apenas logró ponerse se rodillas.

-Ma... Maestros por f... por favor... no me... -entre el miedo y el dolor, se esforzaba por hablar y de inmediato el Maestro Grulla le dio un alazo en un muslo, fué doloroso, un dolor agudo...

-¡AHH... MMMM! -Po estaba a punto de lanzar un muy audible grito de dolor pero el Maestro Mono se subió a su espalda y le tapó la boca. La Maestra Tigresa lo sujetó del cuello con una mano y lo hizo ponerse de pié con facilidad... le dio un fuerte gancho en las costillas haciéndolo ponerse de rodillas de nuevo -¡levántate basura! -le dijo ella sujetándolo del cuello haciéndolo ponerse de pié otra vez- sujétenlo bien -ordenó después a sus compañeros. El Maestro Grulla lo sujetó de un lado; y la Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Mantis del otro lado.

La Maestra Tigresa empezó a darle dolorosos golpes en todo el cuerpo.

-¡MMM!... ¡OMMM!... -Po lanzaba ahogados gritos de dolor, audibles solo a corta distancia porque el Maestro Mono aún le tapaba la boca. Un golpe tras otro la Maestra Tigresa deleitaba sus nudillos golpeando el blando e indefenso cuerpo de Po. Después de un rato disfrutando de golpearlo la Maestra Tigresa hizo una señal para que lo suelten, Po apenas estaba respirando, la Maestra Tigresa le hizo una barrida y Po cayó al suelo boca arriba, le estiró del cuero del pecho con una mano como si de ropa se tratara y se acercó a su rostro mostrándole los dientes.

-mira panzón esto tiene que ser un gran secreto, nadie a parte de nosotros debe enterarse de nuestro pequeño jueguito o si no voy a torturarte más de lo que te imaginas ¿entiendes? -lo amenazó la Maestra Tigresa. Po afirmó con la cabeza con rápidos movimientos a causa del susto haciéndoles saber a todos que mantendrá la boca cerrada-jajaja bienvenido al infierno -le dijo después la Maestra Tigresa. Luego los 5 Furiosos se fueron dejando a Po tendido en el suelo...

Po se recuperó del dolor y caminó hacia su habitación lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estando en su habitación, ya estaba oscuro y estaba sentado en su cama. Alguien tocó su puerta, esta vez se asustó.

-¿quién es? -preguntó asustado.

-Guerrero dragón ya es la hora de la cena, preséntese en el comedor de inmediato -le dijo un mensajero. Po salió y fue guiado a la cocina.

Cuando llegó los 5 Furiosos estaban sentados ya comiendo. Po se sentó y le sirvieron un plato de fideos, con patatas fritas y un vaso de refresco, y después del servicio los sirvientes abandonaron el lugar dejando a Po solo con los 5 Furiosos. Po vio su comida y lo vio delicioso pero cuando estuvo a punto de llevarse algo a la boca la Maestra Tigresa le sujetó de la muñeca y lo apretó con fuerza, Po estaba a punto de gritar y ella lo soltó de inmediato.

-no tan rápido apestoso -le dijo seria la Maestra Tigresa. Les hizo una señal a los demás Furiosos y cada uno se alzó una porción de patatas fritas y fideos del plato de Po.

-esto está delicioso -dijo el Maestro Grulla sonriendo.

-agradece a que esta vez solo te estamos quitando la comida -le dijo el Maestro Mono.

Dejaron el plato de Po sin patatas fritas y con muy poco fideo.

-mi turno -dijo la Maestra Tigresa, tomó el vaso de refresco de Po y se lo acabó todo de un sorbo.

-vas a sufrir cerdo. Espero que te vayas para mañana -le decía el Maestro Grulla.

-pobre de ti animal jajaja, sufrirás mucho aquí -le amenazaba el Maestro Mantis.

Po comía en silencio lo poco que le sobraron en su plato mientras escuchaba todas las amenazas e insultos que le decían los Maestros.

-espero que ya no estés aquí mañana o vas a seguir siendo torturado -lo amenazó la Maestra Tigresa después de la cena antes de salir de la cocina.

Después de la cena todos ya estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones... Po aún seguía despierto, estaba muy triste.

-voy a entrenar mucho, me haré un Maestro y entonces ahí ellos me aceptarán y seremos amigos -decía Po. Luego tomó una pequeña hoja de cartón en donde estaba dibujado el retrato de la Maestra Tigresa-entonces seguro así ya no me odie, logre conquistarla y seamos felices -susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente el retrato... luego se tumbó en la cama quedando profundamente dormido.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer, hasta otra y cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**1Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks**

Capítulo 2

Una amiga

Sonó el gong.

-buenos días Maestro! -saludaron los 5 Furiosos.

Shifu se dio cuenta de que la puerta de Po no se abrió, se acercó y la abrió bruscamente. Po aún estaba dormido.

-¡panda! -le gritó Shifu molesto. Po se despertó asustado, se sentó en su cama.

-buenos días Maestro -saludó después poniéndose de pié a lado de su cama. Shifu se le acercó y le dio un golpe en una pierna, Po se hincó de dolor y Shifu le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al piso.

-aquí todos debemos estar despiertos para cuando suene el gong, ¿entendiste panda? -le dijo Shifu cortante.

-s... si Maestro -dijo Po mientras se ponía de pié.

-como castigo a lo que acaba de pasar; después del desayuno castigaré a Po y Uds. 5no entrenarán, de cuenta de eso limpiarán cada rincón del Palacio -le dijo Shifu mientras se iba caminando del lugar.

-pero Maestro antes de ayer ya lim... -decía el Maestro Grulla siendo interrumpido.

-Grulla ya he dado mi orden -dijo Shifu un poco molesto sin dejar de caminar -¿ha quedado claro? -preguntó después a todos.

-si Maestro -dijeron los 5 Furiosos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia, dedicaron una mirada asesina a Po y salieron a la cocina a desayunar.

Po salió caminando detrás de ellos. Cuando llegó a la cocina se sentó y un sirviente les dio a todos su desayuno; una taza de té, una porción de queso, pan y frutas para cada uno; luego de servirles el sirviente se fue. Cuando ya estaban solo los 5 Furiosos y Po la Maestra Tigresa se levantó y en silencio se dirigió a la puerta del comedor, la cerró bruscamente y la aseguró.

-hiciste que nos castigaran panzón inútil -le decía la Maestra Tigresa mientras se acercaba a Po.

-Maestra Tigresa, Maestros por favor perdónenme -rogó Po asustado poniéndose de pié. Los demás también se pusieron de pié, se acercaban a Po y él retrocedía hasta llegar sin darse cuenta a una esquina en donde ya no pudo retroceder más, los 5 Furiosos lo tenían acorralado.

-ya no volverá a pasar Maest... ¡Ungh! -estaba hablando Po pero lo interrumpió un golpe en el estómago que le dio la Maestra Tigresa. Los demás continuaron dándole golpes también en el estómago y el pecho. Po no podía gritar porque los golpes le sacaban el aire, apenas podía respirar. Luego de eso los Maestros se fueron a la mesa y desayunaron acabándose también el desayuno de Po el cual aún estaba tendido en el suelo intentando levantarse, recuperándose poco a poco del dolor. Luego de acabar los 5 Furiosos se fueron para descansar un poco, antes de empezar con su castigo. Po se levantó y en la mesa había sobras del desayuno, comió todas las sobras porque tenía hambre... mucha hambre.

Los 5 Furiosos limpiaban todo como se los había ordenado Shifu.

En las escaleras fuera del Palacio estaban Po y Shifu, Po se mostraba cansado esforzándose por subir las escaleras.

-¡rápido inútil! -le decía Shifu enfurecido lanzándole piedras y dándole golpes, el dolor impulsaba a Po para continuar solo un poco.

Luego de un tiempo que para Po fue eterno los 5 Furiosos se acercaron a Shifu.

-ya cumplimos con el castigo Maestro -dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

-pueden ir a descansar hasta la hora del almuerzo -les dijo Shifu y los 5 furiosos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

-ponte de pié ahora -Shifu ordenó a Po y obedeció levantándose a penas -entra al Palacio -le dijo después.

-¿acaso quieres morir bola de grasa? -le preguntó Shifu cuando estaban dentro del Palacio.

-no Maestro -respondió Po asustado.

-entonces ¿por qué demonios sigues aquí?, ¿por qué no te largas? -le preguntó Shifu. Po no respondió nada se quedó en silencio.

-quédate y sufre entonces panzón, además disfruto golpeándote y castigándote -le dijo después Shifu y se fue.

Po se enjuagó la cabeza en los baños y después se fue a descansar a su habitación, sentía mucha hambre pero le consolaba saber que ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Se acostó en su cama.

-la Maestra Tigresa se veía tan radiante, estaba muy hermosa, siempre lo está -decía Po, estaba hipnotizado mientras recordaba las veces en que la había visto -pero ella me golpea...aún no le caigo bien -dijo Po a punto de ponerse triste -pero si nos conocemos mejor tal vez podamos ser amigos -dijo sonriendo lleno de optimismo, cegado por el inmenso amor que siente por la Maestra Tigresa.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿sí? -dijo Po -ojalá sea para ir a almorzar -deseó.

-Guerrero dragón es la hora del almuerzo, preséntese en el comedor de inmediato -dijo un mensajero desde afuera.

-en seguida voy -dijo feliz Po y caminó a la cocina.

Po llegó al comedor y los 5 Furiosos estaban sentados. Los sirvientes sirvieron a cada uno su plato de fideos y un vaso de jugo de frutas. Se fueron los sirvientes. La Maestra Tigresa se puso de pié y de nuevo cerró y aseguró la puerta del comedor.

-gracias a ti tuvimos que limpiar todo -le dijo seria y cortante la Maestra Tigresa -y nos perdimos un entrenamiento -dijo después enseñándole los dientes a Po, acercándose lentamente a él, los demás también se pusieron de pié y se acercaban a él. A Po ya no le dio tiempo para ponerse de pié, se quedó en su silla asustado viendo como lo rodeaban.

-se te cayó la comida -le dijo el Maestro Mono y de inmediato tiró el plato de Po al piso.

-párate basura -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa. Po se puso de pié de inmediato -arrodíllate aquí -le ordenó después señalándole el lugar en donde estaba tirada su comida. Po se arrodilló frente a su comida -ahora come tu comida -le ordenó después. Po estaba levantando con las manos los fideos del suelo y la Maestra le dio una patada en la barriga -¡no uses tus manos animal! -le dijo la Maestra mientras lo pateaba -come usando solo tu inmundo hocico -le ordenó después. Po se quedó pensando, no quería hacerlo pero tenía mucha hambre, la Maestra lo empujó con el pié haciéndole apoyar ambas palmas -date prisa gordo -le dijo después la Maestra. Po poco a poco bajó la cabeza y empezó a comer sus fideos desde el suelo utilizando solo su boca.

-jajaja -los Furiosos se reían a carcajadas burlándose de Po, la Maestra Tigresa sonreía con malicia. Po no se detuvo hasta terminar sus fideos porque no había desayunado bien y tenía mucha hambre. Cuando terminó se puso de pié.

-el refresco está delicioso -dijo la Maestra Tigresa levantando el vaso de Po y tomando el refresco de un sorbo. Po levantó su plato vacío del suelo y lo puso en la mesa.

-Maestra Tigresa, Maestros... ya acabé... ¿puedo retirarme ya? -pidió Po nervioso y asustado.

-sí, quiero verte fuera de aquí hasta contar 5. 1, 2, 3... - le dijo la Maestra y empezó a contar. Po corría hacia la puerta pero el Maestro Grulla le trancó con un pie y lo hizo caer, para cuando Po se levantó la Maestra ya había contado hasta 5.

-parece que no quieres irte -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa- ¡sujétenlo y tápenle la boca! -ordenó la Maestra Tigresa. Los Maestros sujetaron a Po, el Maestro Mono le tapó la boca... la Maestra Tigresa le daba patadas y puñetazos en el cuerpo, en los muslos y las piernas, no le golpeaban en el rostro porque las marcas iban a ser más notorias ahí. Po lanzaba gritos ahogados de dolor que a la Maestra Tigresa y los demás Furiosos les hacían sonreír, se deleitaban con los gritos ahogados de sufrimiento que emitía Po.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo llegó la hora del entrenamiento.

Los 5 Furiosos y Po estaban parados en fila esperando instrucciones.

-ven, párate aquí -le ordenó Shifu a Po señalándole a su lado, Po obedeció. Cuando ya estaba parado en donde fue ordenado, Shifu con un ademán le indicó a la Maestra Víbora que se ponga frente a Po.

-será tu primer día de entrenamiento panda -dijo riendo maliciosamente Shifu- inicien -ordenó y la Maestra Víbora le dio una combinación de numerosos latigazos con la cola, Po los recibía sin poder evitarlos; latigazos en la cara, en el cuerpo y en los pies, Po se caía al suelo o se hincaba a causa del dolor. Los demás Maestros miraban en silencio, ansiosos esperando su turno.

Uno por uno los Maestros se deleitaban golpeando a Po; el Maestro Mantis hacía que se caiga golpeándose la cara contra el concreto.

Po estaba sudando, las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, tenía raspaduras en la cara que le sangraban. Llegó el turno de la Maestra Tigresa, cuando empezó golpeó el rostro de Po, patadas y puñetazos. Po apenas logró soportar un par de segundos los poderosos golpes cargados de odio de la Maestra Tigresa, cayó al suelo y apenas se puso de rodillas apoyando ambas palmas intentando levantarse.

-el entrenamiento acabó, pueden descansar -dijo Shifu y los 5 Furiosos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Poco a poco Po logró ponerse de pié y se fue a los baños, con pasos tambaleantes, estaba algo aturdido a causa de los golpes que recibió por parte de los 5 Furiosos. Al llegar a los baños se enjuagó la cara, el agua caía de su rostro teñido con su sangre; tenía la ceja cortadas por los golpes, le sangraba la nariz y el labio también lo tenía cortado y tenía raspaduras que sangraban en ambas mejillas. Sus heridas le ardían al entrar en contacto con el agua.

Luego de un momento encontró a Shifu en el patio.

-Maestro perdone pero... ¿puedo bajar un momento a casa de papá por favor? -preguntó Po.

-no me llames Maestro maldita bola de grasa -le dijo Shifu molesto -vete, y mejor si no regresas -le dijo después.

Po bajó al Valle cargando una mochila vacía, como los 5 Furiosos le quitaban su comida él pretendía llevarse comida de su casa tenía verduras y frutas frescas en su habitación porque cada vez que ayudaba a descargar cajas los dueños siempre le daban algo de comida como propina.

Caminó por las calles, la gente lo miraba.

-el Guerrero dragón -susurraban las personas al ver a Po, tampoco se atrevían a saludarlo.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, caminaba por las mesas de los clientes, la gente veía en silencio al Guerrero dragón.

-¿Po? -preguntó una voz femenina. Po la volteó a ver- ¡Po! -dijo muy feliz una felina levantándose de su silla y después corrió para abrazar a Po.

-Song, ¿cómo has estado? -le preguntó Po correspondiendo el abrazo. Song rompió el abrazo y muy cariñosa le dio un par de besos en la mejilla.

-te extrañé mucho Po... -le decía después... y se dio cuenta de las heridas en el rostro de Po y ella borró su sonrisa- Po estás herido... ¿te duelen mucho? -le preguntó con mucha tristeza, le dolía ver a Po lastimado- entremos por favor -le dijo Song. Y Po la guió hasta su habitación. El Sr. Ping, perdido en su trabajo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Po.

-recuéstate -le dijo Song haciéndole sentar en su cama y empujándolo suavemente de los hombros dejándolo tendido en la cama, Song sacó de su mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se sentó a lado de Po y empezó a limpiarle las heridas a usando algodón y agua oxigenada.

-escuché que fuiste elegido Guerrero dragón -le dijo Song.

-¡así es! -dijo Po entusiasmado -yo soy en Guerrero dragón, hoy fue mi primer entrenamiento -dijo después. Se sentía contento de poder hablarle a alguien sobre eso.

-pero estas muy golpeado, ¿te lastimaron allá? -le preguntó ella. Po afirmó moviendo la cabeza- ni siquiera te dieron atención médica -dijo ella triste.

-¡Auch! -dijo Po, alejando un poco la cabeza mientras Song le limpiaba el rostro.

-pero qué bueno que viniste aquí porque yo puedo darte atención médica -le dijo Song sonriendo -¿y cómo son las cosas allá?, me gustaría estar allá y... poder entrenar contigo -le dijo después, la última parte lo dijo nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

-son... buenas las cosas allá, aunque aún me faltan cosas por descubrir -decía Po- ¡al fin pude conocerla! -dijo muy repentinamente muy contento.

-¿a quién? -preguntó Song frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

-a la Maestra Tigresa... ella es tan hermosa, es más hermosa que en las pinturas... -decía Po perdiéndose en sus pensamientos recordando las veces en las que vio a la Maestra Tigresa. Song rodó los ojos muy molesta y Po no lo notó, seguía hablando de la Maestra Tigresa. Song se puso más molesta porque no paraba de hablar de ella y apropósito pero sutil le rascó una de sus heridas a Po.

-¡aahh! -dijo Po por el dolor.

-¡ups! Perdón –se disculpó Song, aliviada porque Po dejó de hablar de la Maestra Tigresa -creo que yá está, ahora te pondré desinfectante -dijo después Song tomando otro frasco y otro puñado de algodón. Luego de un momento de silencio Song terminó.

-listo, ya estas curado -le dijo ella.

-sí, ya no me arden. Gracias Song -le dijo Po.

-no tienes que agradecer Po -le dijo Song acariciándole una mejilla.

-¿por qué viniste al Valle? -le preguntó Po.

-las Damas de la sombra nos desintegramos, capturaron a la líder y ahora cada quién se fue por su cuenta -le decía Song- y yo me quedaré un tiempo en la posada del Valle por que... me gusta mucho el Valle y además podremos vernos muy seguido -le dijo después sonriendo.

-que bien Song, me alegra que estés aquí -le dijo Po.

-estoy trabajando de ayudante en una tienda de ropas -le dijo Song- ¿por qué regresaste a tu casa? -le preguntó después.

-a veces me da mucha hambre y la comida allá no me abastece, por eso vine aquí para llevarme más comida -le respondió Po, Song le sonrió.

-eres un pandita muy hambriento -le dijo Song soltando una risita mientras le seguía acariciando suavemente la mejilla- Yo te traje algo de comida -le dijo después sacando de su mochila una bolsa llena de dombling- toma lo compré para ti -le dijo y le entregó la bolsa llena de domblings.

-muchas gracias Song -dijo Po recibiendo la bolsa, se sentó y la guardó en su mochila. Después bajó de su cama y vio bajo ella, había cajas de frutas y verduras, Po las arrastró fuera de su cama y empezó a llenar su mochila.

-te ayudo -dijo Song, sonriendo. Y los dos juntos llenaron la mochila de Po como pudieron.

-muchas gracias Song, creo que eso bastara para un par de días -le dijo Po.

Bajaron de la habitación de Po y salieron a la calle.

-ya me tengo que regresar al Palacio, gracias por curarme Song -le dijo Po.

-no agradezcas Po, me alegra mucho saber que estas bien -le dijo Song rodeándole el cuello con los brazos dándole un abrazo. Luego le dio repetidos besos en la mejilla, muy cariñosa, como si se tratara de una madre mandando a su hijo a su primer día de clases- cuídate mucho Guerrero dragón. Baja más seguido para que podamos vernos -le dijo ella sonriéndole cariñosa.

-gracias, también cuídate mucho Song -le dijo Po y partió de regreso al Palacio cargando su mochila llena de comida.

Llegó Po al Palacio, ya era la hora de cenar, caminó hasta su habitación y guardó toda la comida bajo su cama. Luego tocaron su puerta.

-Guerrero dragón es la hora de la cena -le dijo un mensajero. Po llegó a la cocina, sirvieron la comida y los sirvientes se retiraron. La Maestra Tigresa cerró y aseguró la puerta, se comieron su comida dejándole solo un poco...cosas que en tan corto tiempo ya se habían vuelto en una rutina.

-toma tu plato -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa a Po. Po la tomó- ahora camina a la esquina, vista a la pared, siéntate en el piso y come ahí -le ordenó después. Po acató su orden en silencio. Luego de comer Po se puso de pié.

-lárgate gordo inmundo -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-si Maestra Tigresa -dijo Po y salió de la cocina.

Shifu se acercaba al Durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

-Shifu, ¿cómo te fue entrenando al Guerrero dragón? -le dijo Oogway.

-no lo sé Maestro... -decía Shifu.

-¿estás dudando de mi decisión? -le preguntó el Maestro Oogway.

-Maestro lo siento, pero no creo que el panda sea capaz de hacerse un Maestro... -decía Shifu disgustado- no puedo creer que haya llegado al Palacio... perdone Maestro pero insisto en que el panda fue elegido por accidente -dijo después.

-los accidentes no existen. Shifu, no debes dudar. Solo tienes que creer, ayuda al Guerrero dragón a cumplir su destino, a que nos traiga paz -dijo el Maestro Oogway, Shifu no respondió nada, se quedó en silencio y la conversación se terminó ahí.

Po en su habitación antes de dormir comía de los domblings que le regaló Song.

-mmm... que delicioso -susurraba Po cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutarlo mejor. Después de hartarse escondió muy bien bajo su cama toda su comida y luego se recostó quedando profundamente dormido.

Fin del capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**2Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Capítulo 3

Po estaba dormido, descansaba y estaba soñando...

El sueño:

 _Po caminaba por un lugar donde el piso estaba embarrado como si hubiera llovido hace apenas unos minutos y el barro le impedía caminar con normalidad, hacía que se fatigara. A pesar de eso Po continuaba con su camino, había una cordillera a unos metros frente a él y no sabía porque pero había algo dentro de él que lo obligaba a seguir caminando, continuando con su lenta y cansadora marcha hacia la cordillera al llegar ahí subió la cordillera y abajo al otro lado vio a una persona sentada dándole la espalda._

 _-¿Maestra Tigresa? -se preguntó Po al reconocerla, estaba en posición fetal, Po pudo sentir que ella estaba triste, pudo escuchar su llanto. Po estaba muy enamorado la Maestra Tigresa y verla triste le puso triste a él también, quería bajar para estar junto a ella pero sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo y le impedía avanzar. Po no se volteó para ver quien lo sujetaba, solo se esforzaba inútilmente intentando avanzar..._

De repente algo hizo que Po abriera bruscamente los ojos, tenía la cara empapada, se encontró en su cama le costó respirar por un instante y los Maestros Mantis y Grulla estaban viéndolo a lado de su cama con un balde de agua vacío en las manos.

-¡no volveremos a ser castigados por culpa tuya gordo! -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-ponte de pié cerdo asqueroso -le ordenó el Maestro Mantis.

Po apenas los escuchó, pues como acababa de despertar estaba muy confundido y apenas estaba procesando la información.

-que te levantes basura -le dijo molesto el Maestro Grulla, le agarró del pantalón y ayudándose con aleteos sacó a Po fuera de la cama e hizo que cayera al suelo boca abajo. Po se levantaba a penas, el sueño ya se le había quitado, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por salir el sol y el gong sonaría en cualquier momento.

-ahora vas a estar despierto hasta que suene el gong -le dijo el Maestro Mantis.

Momentos después sonó el gong.

-¡buenos días Maestro! -saludaron los 5 Furiosos. Po también estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.

-buenos días estudiantes -respondió Shifu- todos a desayunar, nos veremos en el salón de entrenamiento -dijo después y se fue.

Un desayuno como las anteriores veces: humillaron a Po haciéndole comer sentado en el piso lo poco que le sobraron.

Cuando inició la hora de entrenamiento Shifu les hizo subir y bajar un tramo de las escaleras del Palacio para calentar. Los 5 Furiosos hacían el ejercicio sin problema, era Po quien estaba cansado, jadeando mucho y apenas había subido los escalones una vez.

-panda, retírate y ve a barrer todo el segundo patio -le ordenó Shifu- no puedes hacer ni el calentamiento, estás perjudicando a los 5 Furiosos -le dijo después.

-Maestro... por favor... yo quie... -hablaba a penas Po, perjudicado por el cansancio y fue interrumpido.

-¡ya te he dado una orden asqueroso marrano! -le interrumpió Shifu aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo. Aunque le costaba muchísimo realizar los ejercicios Po quería quedarse a entrenar, se quedó pensando y luego un dolor agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡que te largues basura! -le ordenó Shifu dándole un puñetazo en la pierna.

Po muy triste y a paso lento se fue a dentro del Palacio y caminó buscando una escoba... pero el quería entrenar.

Mientras Po barría el patio solitario, vio al Maestro Oogway, no sabía si saludarlo o hacer como si no lo hubiera visto pero fue el Maestro Oogway quien se le acercó.

-Guerrero dragón, ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó el Maestro Oogway.

-ahh... buenos días Maestro... -respondió Po al saludo haciendo una reverencia-yo estoy bien... ¿y Ud. Maestro como está? -preguntó después intentando ocultar en vano lo nervioso que estaba.

-estoy bien, gracias -respondió el Maestro Oogway -pero te veo nervioso Guerreo dragón, ¿por qué no estás entrenando con los demás? -le preguntó después.

-Shifu me dijo que limpiara este patio -le respondió Po, no pudo evitar ponerse triste y mostrarlo en la expresión de su rostro.

-Guerrero dragón, ¿por qué puedo sentir tanta tristeza en tu corazón?, ¿acaso estás ocultándome algo? -le preguntó el Maestro Oogway.

-Maestro Oogway... perdón pero insisto que fue un accidente que me haya nombrado Guerrero dragón -decía Po poniéndose más triste- ...además... los 5 Furiosos y Shifu siempre me miran con desprecio -se limitó a decir solo eso y no le dijo lo que le golpean y le quitan su comida, sabía que si le decía a alguien sobre eso la iba a pasar muy mal.

-Guerrero dragón, no te preocupes por eso. Ellos al igual que tu, jamás se esperaron algo así, ya se darán cuenta y te aceptarán -le dijo el Maestro Oogway y se fue.

-...si Maestro, gracias... -le agradeció Po.

Cuando Po terminó de limpiar el patio fue a buscar a Shifu para decirle pero no lo encontró. Entonces fue a buscarlos al salón de entrenamiento, estaban ahí pero la puerta estaba cerrada, prefirió no tocar y se fue a su habitación para esperar la hora del almuerzo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Po se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar ahí vio que los 5 Furiosos estaban con mala cara, molestos de algo... y al ver llegar a Po, lo vieron con una mirada que reflejaba el odio que le tenían, desearon inmediatamente desquitarse, botar su ira.

Po se sentó, luego de unos momentos los sirvientes sirvieron el almuerzo y se fueron. La Maestra Tigresa se levantó, fue cerrar y trancar la puerta. Los demás Maestros se levantaron y rodearon a Po.

-oye pedazo de basura yo no entiendo porque diablos sigues aquí -dijo la Maestra Tigresa parada en la puerta con vista a Po-¡levántate¡-le ordenó después. Po se levantó e inmediatamente el Maestro Mono le dio una patada en la espalda empujándolo bruscamente con dirección a la puerta para después perder el equilibrio y caer frente a la Maestra Tigresa.

-¡levántate inmundo gordo! -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa estirándole hacia arriba del cuero del cogote haciendo que Po, emitiendo gemidos de dolor se ponga de pié -una pregunta cerdo, ¿por qué sigues aquí? -le preguntó la Maestra Tigresa sujetándolo aún del cogote. Po no respondió, dejó que el silencio trajera alguna respuesta- ¡te hice una pregunta miserable animal! -le dijo después muy molesta dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, el poderoso golpe hizo que Po se pusiera de rodillas sujetándose la barriga con ambas manos. La Maestra Tigresa le jaló del cogote haciendo que la mire-volveré a preguntar, ¿por qué sigues aquí? -volvió a preguntarle la Maestra Tigresa y Po solo desvió la mirada, no dijo nada de nuevo- bien, si eso es lo que quieres -dijo la Maestra Tigresa y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, Po estaba cayéndose al suelo pero la Maestra lo levantó sin problema y lo arrojó hacia los demás Furiosos, ellos se abrieron haciendo una ronda con Po en el centro. Lo golpeaban, mandándolo de un lugar a otro como si se tratara de una ronda de niños botando una pelota de aquí para allá.

Apenas unos minutos, Po ya no pudo más se cayó al suelo. Le dolían los brazos, el abdomen, la espalda, los pies; todo le dolía a causa de los golpes, todos los golpes en lugares en donde no dejen marcas visibles para que así nadie pueda darse cuenta del "juego" al que siempre lo sometían los 5 Furiosos.

Llegó la hora del segundo entrenamiento. Todos estaban formados fuera del salón de entrenamiento y antes de que Shifu pueda darles alguna orden se escuchó la alarma de emergencia.

-bandidos -dijeron los 5 Furiosos.

-adelante, el bienestar del Valle está en sus manos -les dijo Shifu e inmediatamente los 5 Furiosos corrieron con dirección al Valle-largo, no quiero verte aquí -le ordenó después a Po.

-pero... Maestro... por favor entréneme, quiero ser digno de mi tí... ¡aaahhh! -decía Po, él deseaba entrenar pero Shifu le dio un golpe en la barriga.

-¿que acaso quieres hacerme repetir la orden?, ¡lárgate bola de basura asquerosa! -le dijo después muy molesto Shifu. Po tuvo que hacerle caso y se fue a su habitación.

En el Valle, minutos más tarde los 5 Furiosos ya se habían encargado de los bandidos.

-vayamos a comer fideos ¿qué dicen? -propuso el Maestro Mantis.

-suena bien, vamos -dijo el Maestro Mono.

-yo también voy -se apuntó el Maestro Grulla- Víbora, ¿quieres acompañarnos?, yo te invito -le preguntó después a la Maestra Víbora.

-claro Grulla... gracias -respondió la Maestra Víbora.

-buena idea, vayamos a comer fideos -dijo finalmente la Maestra Tigresa.

Los 5 Furiosos llegaron al restaurante de del Sr. Ping. Las personas los saludaban con respeto, los niños corrían a saludarlos. Los 5 se sentaron en una mesa algo distante al resto.

En la otra mesa alado de los 5 Furiosos estaba sentada Song, ella vio como los 5 Furiosos se sentaban en la siguiente mesa justo frente a ella.

-Los 5 Furiosos -pensó Song, a ella no le interesaban ellos pero los conocía porque Po era fanático y siempre le hablaba de ellos- tal vez deba saludarlos y conocerlos-pensó después. Ella quería estar en el Palacio de jade para entrenar junto a Po y si quería eso pensó que para empezar sería mejor conocer a los 5 Furiosos... los héroes de Po. Song estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a saludarlos pero uno de ellos habló.

-no sé porque ese panzón sigue en el Palacio -dijo el Maestro Grulla. Song no estaba segura de a quién se refería el Maestro Grulla, por eso decidió quedarse en su lugar para saber qué es lo que iban a decir los demás.

-a pesar de que le estamos haciendo lo peor él sigue en el Palacio -dijo el Maestro Mantis.

-buenas tardes Maestros. ¿Cuántos platos van a pedir? -interrumpió la conversación el Sr. Ping.

-5 platos de fideos por favor, uno con salsa -respondió la Maestra Tigresa por todos. El Sr. Ping tomó la orden y se fue.

-ese animal obeso no se irá, supongo que quiere seguir sufriendo -dijo el Maestro Mono. Song no estaba segura de a quién se referían pero deseaba que no fuera a Po... deseara que fuera a cualquiera menos a Po.

-yo también quiero que se largue ese panda inútil, el jamás será el Guerrero dragón -dijo la Maestra Tigresa, sin darse cuenta le hizo saber a Song lo que ellos pensaban de Po. Song se puso muy triste, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero los Maestros seguían hablando sobre el tema y ella quería escuchar todo lo que decían de Po...

Los Maestros hablaron de todo lo que sentían sobre Po, cuánto lo odiaban y deseaban que abandone el Palacio, refiriéndose a él con insultos y sobre nombres desagradables.

Cuando Song ya no quiso escuchar más abandonó el restaurante y se fue a la posada. Al llegar a su habitación se encerró y se sentó en su cama, se puso muy triste y molesta por todo lo que escuchó.

Los 5 Furiosos ya habían regresado al Palacio. Po caminaba por un callejón algo oculto de uno de los patios... los Maestros Mono y Mantis aparecieron frente a él.

-¿vas a algún lado cerdo? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-Maestros... yo solo iba... -Po se puso nervioso, vio a su alrededor y apareció rodeado por los demás Furiosos.

-hoy luchamos contra unos bandidos, eran miserables, inútiles, torpes y repugnantes igual que tú -le decía la Maestra Tigresa- yo le hice esto a uno de ellos -dijo después la Maestra dándole una patada en el estómago, Po retrocedió y se sentó apoyándose en la pared. Los demás Furiosos lo levantaron- Mono ya sabes que hacer-ordenó la Maestra Tigresa. Po se puso de pie asustado.

-pero Tigresa, ¿por qué no nos dejas divertirnos más a nosotros? -preguntó el Maestro Mantis.

-sí. Nosotros también queremos golpearlo más -dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-Maestros por favor ya no me pe... ¡ugh! -Po intentaba pedirles que ya no lo lastimen pero la Maestra Tigresa le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y cortándole el habla un momento, Po cayó de rodillas agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos.

-tu cierra el hocico asqueroso cerdo -le dijo la Maestra después de golpearlo y luego le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se tire al suelo. Después ella y los demás Furiosos lo rodearon y lo golpeaban como a una piñata. Po se retorcía en el suelo como una indefensa lombriz siendo picoteado por furiosos cuervos. No podía gritas pues los golpes que recibía en el cuerpo apenas le dejaba aire para respirar escasamente.

-¿pero qué es lo que pasa aquí? -dijo una voz, todos inmediatamente se alejaron de Po al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

-Maestro Oogway -dijo la Maestra Tigresa haciéndole una reverencia.

-¿por qué golpean de esa manera al Guerrero dragón? -les preguntó el Maestro Oogway- mañana no harán ejercicios físicos. Todos harán solo meditación, eso les ayudará a pensar en lo que están haciendo -les dijo después.

-si Maestro -dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia. Acatando el castigo del Maestro Oogway.

-Tigresa, yo no me imaginé que fueras parte de esto. De los 5 tú eres la que tiene más rango aquí, no harás Kung fu mañana, ni físico ni mental, ese será tu castigo -le dijo el Maestro Oogway.

-Maestro con todo respeto, el panda no pertenece aquí -le dijo cortante y molesta la Maestra Tigresa.

-te equivocas, y aunque Po no perteneciera aquí no es correcto que lo golpeen de esa manera. Ya todos conocen su castigo.

-si Maestro -dijeron los 5 Furiosos haciéndole una reverencia.

Más tarde en la hora de la cena. Po tenía muchísima hambre, hambre que lo obligó a ir a la cocina a pesar de saber que algo malo puede sucederle. Entró a la cocina, luego de que los sirvientes los atendieran y se fueran la Maestra Tigresa cerró y trancó la puerta.

-Maestros, por favor perdónenme -les pidió Po, se levantó y fue a la puerta para intentar salir.

-¡no irás a ningún lado bola de grasa! -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa sujetándolo del cuero de la espalda con ambas manos y lanzándolo violentamente hacia el centro del comedor haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

-no tienes derecho a hablar, basura -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-¡el Maestro Oogway nos castigó por tu culpa!-le reclamó la Maestra Víbora.

-por favor Maestros, se los... ¡aahh! -pedía Po tendido en el suelo pero el Maestro Mono le dio una patada en el estómago cortándole el habla.

-¡que no tienes derecho a hablar bola de manteca! -le dijo el Maestro Mono después de patearlo.

La Maestra Tigresa se acercó a él con una servilleta de tela en las manos.

-no quiero que hagas ruido -le dijo la Maestra mientras le amarraba la tela al rededor de la boca -no olviden que no debemos golpear su rostro. Bien, disfrutemos -dijo después de atarlo e inmediatamente todos lo golpearon; puñetazos, latigazos, alazos. Po se retorcía en el suelo y con la tela que cubría su boca solo podía emitir a corta distancia los gritos ahogados que tanto deleitaba a sus 5 agresores, esos sonidos de dolor que alimentaban el cruel odio de los 5 Furiosos.

Fin del capítulo

 **LD.50 ROY** , me alegra que esta historia le guste, gracias por leer y por su review. Espero que este capítilo le haya gustado. Hasta otra, cuídese mucho.

Y a todos los demás que también lo están leyendo, muchas gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.

 **Y por favor perdónenme porque no le puse un título a este capítulo, es que no se me ocurrió nada.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Capítulo 4

Mentiras y dudas

Po abrió bruscamente los ojos, era el Maestro Mono quien le había echado con un balde de agua para despertarlo.

-de pie bola de grasa dormilona -le dijo molesto el Maestro Mono, se subió a su cama y apoyándose en la pared con la espalda empujó violentamente a Po sacándolo de la cama y cayó al piso boca abajo- estarás despierto hasta que suene el gong -le dijo después.

Al sonar el gong todos saludaron a Shifu quien les ordenó ir a desayunar y luego a meditar como se los había ordenado el Maestro Oogway.

Durante el desayuno los 5 Furiosos no se encontraban en la cocina, Po desayunó solo. Luego de acabar salió al patio.

-Guerrero dragón -escuchó al Maestro Oogway. Po volteó a mirar.

-buenos días Maestro -le dijo Po haciéndole una reverencia.

-sígueme -dijo el Maestro Oogway. Po obedeció, el Maestro Oogway lo guió hasta la sala en donde el Rollo del dragón estaba guardado.

-¿sabes quién está destinado a poseer el conocimiento del Rollo del dragón? -le preguntó el Maestro Oogway.

-yo... no lo sé Maestro -le respondió Po.

-el Rollo del dragón está destinado para la persona que tenga el corazón más bondadoso, humilde y perseverante; esas son cosas que las reflejas en tu mirada sincera. Por eso te escogí a ti -le dijo el Maestro.

-gracias Maestro Oogway. Pero me falta bastante, ni siquiera sé Kung Fu -dijo Po.

-aprenderás Guerrero dragón, serás mucho más de lo que imaginas ser, tendrás más de lo que imaginas tener -le dijo después el Maestro Oogway llenado a Po de optimismo.

Durante el almuerzo los 5 Furiosos tampoco estaban.

Después del almuerzo Po se fue a sentara lado del Durazno de la sabiduría celestial, estaba solo... o eso es lo que él creía.

-así que aquí estabas -escuchó, Po volteó a mirar y la Maestra Tigresa estaba sobre el árbol y bajó con un majestuoso volteo. Los demás Furiosos salieron de los arbustos.

-eres una basura, mugroso pedazo de inútil me haz quitado lo que yo quería, me haz arruinado la vida -le decía la Maestra Tigresa acercándose a él mostrándole los dientes.

-por favor perdóneme Maestra Tigresa -rogó Po, se sentía muy mal por haberle hecho eso a la mujer que tanto amaba en secreto.

-¡cierra tu boca imbécil! -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa mordiendo los dientes.

-ya sabes que no tienes derecho a hablar -le dijo el Maestro Mantis dándole una patada voladora que lo dejó en el piso. Po se levantó lentamente, los 5 lo rodearon.

-queremos verte sufrir -le dijo la Maestra Víbora.

La Maestra Tigresa se fue a su espalda y le tapó la boca- adelante disfruten -les dijo la Maestra Tigresa a los demás Furiosos. Los demás Furiosos lo golpeaban como si de un saco de entrenamiento se tratara.

-¡MMM!... ¡JJMM! -los gritos de Po se oían ahogados, intentaba gritar pero no podía, intentaba gritar como si alguien podría venir a ayudarlo.

-jajaja sufre pedazo de porquería -le susurró al oído la Maestra Tigresa mientras le seguía tapando la boca. Po veía como frente a él los Furiosos lo golpeaban, le daban alazos, latigazos, etc. Po veía como ellos sonreían alimentándose de su sufrimiento con cada golpe que le daban, intentaba cubrirse en vano con las manos pero los golpes que le llegaban a las manos también le dolían.

-alto -ordenó la Maestra Tigresa, los demás pararon. La Maestra lanzó violentamente a Po a un costado, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga, después se levantaba lentamente.

-parece que no terminaste tu durazno, cerdo mugroso -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa después de ver en el suelo el durazno que derramó Po hace dos días cuando le dieron la "bienvenida"-ven aquí -le ordenó después cortante a Po. Po se acercó apenas y la Maestra le dio un rodillazo en la barriga.

-¡Ugh! -emitió Po al recibir el rodillazo que le sacó el aire se tendió en el suelo doblándose.

-de rodillas mugroso gordo -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa jalándole del cogote haciéndole ponerse de rodillas con facilidad. Le hizo ponerse de rodillas frente al durazno que dejó -levanta el durazno -le ordenó emitiendo leves rugidos. Po levantó el durazno con una mano e hizo una expresión de asco porque el durazno estaba podrido, apestaba mucho -ahora cómetelo -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa.

-Maestra Tigresa... se lo ruego... ¡aahh! -rogaba Po pero la Maestra Tigresa le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Aún le sujetaba fuerte, con una mano la piel del cogote y manteniéndolo aún de rodillas.

-¡que te la comas cerdo apestoso! -le dijo muy molesta la Maestra Tigresa después de abofetearlo- te lo ordenaré por última vez bola de grasa mugrosa- decía la Maestra dándole otra fuerte bofetada en la mejilla -¡come!-bofetada- ¡tu durazno! -le ordenó finalmente dándole otra bofetada.

Po lentamente acercó el durazno a la boca... se lo metió a la boca, inmediatamente sintió el impulso de escupirlo al sentir el asqueroso sabor de la fruta podrida.

-¡trágatelo! -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa tapándole la nariz y la boca con la palma de una mano y con la otra mano le sujetaba de la nuca. Intentando respirar desesperadamente, Po forcejeaba inútilmente intentando apartar los fuertes brazos de la Maestra Tigresa para poder escupir la fruta. Luego de unos segundos Po bajó la intensidad de su forcejeo, la Maestra lo soltó... Po ya no escupió nada, se había tragado la fruta.

-así es como debes comer cerdo -le dijo sonriendo el Maestro Mantis.

-¿estaba delicioso, bola de grasa? -le preguntó el Maestro Grulla.

Todos los Maestros se burlaron de Po un momento más antes de dejarlo solo.

Durante esa tarde Po pidió permiso para bajar al Valle porque su reserva de comida ya se estaba agotando.

-ya te dije que va a ser mejor que ya no vuelvas, basura -le dijo Shifu.

Po bajó al Valle con una mochila vacía. Al llegar al restaurante del Sr. Ping, Po entró a la cocina...

-¿a donde demonios crees que vas? -le preguntó molesto el Sr. Ping.

-hola papá, yo solo neces... -Po le decía pero lo interrumpió.

-¡no me digas papá! -le interrumpió el Sr. Ping molesto- no te quiero ver, lárgate inútil -le ordenó después amenazándolo con un cucharón de metal. Po ya no respondió, salió caminando del restaurante, y caminaba con dirección al Palacio.

-¡Pooo! -lo llamó alguien que venía detrás de él, la voz se escuchaba distante. Po volteó a mirar y era Song, venía corriendo hacia él.

-¡hola Song! -la saludó Po. Deteniendo su marcha para esperarla.

Al llegar hasta Po, Song de un salto se le colgó del cuello dándole un abrazo. Po correspondió el abrazo -¿cómo has estado? -le preguntó ella después de darle un par de repetidos besitos en la mejilla a Po.

-yo estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tú como haz estado?, las cosas en el Palacio van de maravilla -respondió Po y mintió después.

-yo también estoy bien Po...-respondió Song y recordó la vez en donde escuchó a los 5 Furiosos hablar mal de Po, borró su habitual sonrisa. Quería preguntarle a Po, exigirle que le diga la verdad sobre eso... pero no se atrevía, sabía que Po los amaba, eran sus ídolos y que los iba a defender, incluso tal vez podría enfadarse con ella.

-Song, ¿estás bien?, ¿pasa algo? -le preguntó Po cuando la vio borrar su sonrisa.

-si Po, gracias y no pasa nada -respondió ella sonriendo nuevamente- ¿por qué bajaste al Valle?-le preguntó después.

-bajé al Valle porque... tenemos la tarde libre-mintió Po de nuevo, Song pudo notarlo en la expresión nerviosa de su rostro.

-Po... qué tal si vamos a caminar por el Valle, ¿te parece? -le propuso Song.

-está bien, vamos -aceptó Po.

Caminaron por las calles del Valle de la paz hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos. Mientras hablaban sentados, Song apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Po y ella pensó que tal vez Po iba a incomodarse pero no lo hizo. Para Po; Song era su única amiga y no le incomodaba que ella apoye la cabeza en sus hombros, lo bese en las mejillas o lo abrace.

-¿quieres comer algo? -le preguntó Song.

-pues tengo hambre y estaba a punto de preguntarte si querías que vayamos a comer domblings -le dijo Po sonriendo.

-jiji, ¡claro vamos! -le respondió alegre Song haciéndole cosquillas a Po en la barriga...

-¡aahh! -exclamó Po apartándose un poco de Song.

-lo siento Po. ¿te duele algo? -le preguntó Song muy preocupada.

-nada es solo que... -Po buscaba alguna mentira que ella pueda creer- ...hicimos mucho ejercicio allá en el Palacio... es por eso que mi abdomen está algo adolorido -mintió Po.

Song se dio cuenta de que Po estaba mintiendo- Po... allá en el Palacio de jade, ¿cómo te llevas con los 5 Furiosos? -le preguntó directamente Song.

Un pedacito casi inexistente del interior de Po lloraba, gritaba e imploraba por decir toda la triste verdad, rogaba por abrazar a Song y pedirle que lo salve porque los 5 Furiosos lo odian y lo hacen sufrir demasiado... pero su inmenso corazón se oponía y vencía fácil, porque si decía la verdad podría perder la oportunidad de convertirse en un Maestro de Kung Fu y dejar de estar cerca de la Maestra Tigresa, el amor de su vida, su razón de vivir.

-pues nos llevamos bien... ellos... son grandes personas, son muy bárbaros... -su corazón volvió a hacer que mintiera.

-¿qué más? -preguntó Song intentando hacer que Po le dijera algo que no fuera mentira.

-pues... la Maestra Tigresa estaba hoy tan radiante... -hablaba Po poniendo otra vez su rostro de niño ilusionado- ella es muy hermosa... contemplar su belleza cada día es algo único, verla es como ver el amanecer... verla es como ver el atardecer- decía Po totalmente hipnotizado de amor.

-¡estoy harta de que Po hable así de esa... ¡gata estúpida! -pensaba Song muy molesta -además ella estaba hablando muy mal de Po... ¿qué demonios le pasa a Po? -se preguntó después más molesta aún. Salió de sus pensamientos y Po seguía hablando de lo maravillosa que era la Maestra Tigresa.

-¡ya basta! -exclamó después Song sin poder evitarlo. Po se calló al escuchar la exclamación de su amiga- ... mejor vayamos a comer domblings a alguna parte -dijo después calmada.

Fueron a comer dombligs a una tienda. Al terminar Song acompañó a Po hasta el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban al Palacio de jade.

-gracias de nuevo por los dombling Po -le agradeció Song.

-no es nada Song, gracias por acompañarme -le decía Po- ya me voy, nos veremos pron... -se despedía Po pero Song saltó repentinamente a él colgándose de su cuello dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato.

-cuídate mucho Po -le dijo Song después dándole besitos en la mejilla.

Luego se separaron y Po subió las escaleras. Mientras Song lo veía subir se dio cuenta de que Po llevaba una mochila vacía... ¿porqué regresaría con una mochila vacía?.

-Po... espero poder hacer que me digas la verdad en algún momento -susurró Song muy triste.

Durante la cena mientras los 5 Furiosos le hacían cosas humillantes y dolorosas a Po, en el Durazno de la sabiduría celestial Shifu y el Maestro Oogway tenían una conversación.

-Maestro, me niego rotundamente a hacerlo. Ese panda no lo logrará -le dijo molesto Shifu al Maestro Oogway.

-eres la única persona a quién puedo pedírselo Shifu, debes creer... promételo -le pidió el Maestro Oogway entregándole su bastón.

-¡Maestro por favor!, ¡no puede dejar las cosas así como están! –rogó Shifu desesperado después de tomar el bastón.

-todo está en tus manos Shifu... debes creer -decía por última vez el Maestro Oogway, luego desapareció junto a los pétalos de durazno.

En la cocina, Po estaba siendo sujetado por los Furiosos mientras la Maestra Tigresa le daba numerosos golpes en el cuerpo del pecho para abajo.

-¡me he perdido un día de valioso entrenamiento! -le decía enfurecida la Maestra Tigresa mientras lo golpeaba- ¿¡por qué no te largas basura!? -le preguntaba mientras le daba un rodillazo.

De repente tocaron la puerta de la cocina.

-¡abran de inmediato! -exclamó molesto alguien desde afuera. La Maestra Tigresa abrió la puerta, los demás soltaron a Po y él se tendió al suelo doblándose del dolor.

-los necesito a todos en el salón de los héroes de inmediato -ordenó Shifu- tu panzón puedes largarte a dormir -le dijo después a Po.

El el salón de los héroes Shifu les dijo a los 5 Furiosos que el Maestro Oogway ya nunca más estará con ellos.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks, si fuera de mi propiedad les cobraría impuestos por los fics... no es por malo, es solo que así tendría algo para comer.**

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Recuerdo_

Mientras Po dormía, soñaba...

 _El caminaba por el mismo lugar lodoso, la misma cordillera se encontraba frente a él. Caminó lentamente, subió la cordillera y abajo al otro lado vio de nuevo a la Maestra Tigresa dándole la espalda, sentada en posición fetal sujetándose las rodillas, ella lloraba, Po podía sentir su llanto._

 _-¿por qué está llorando Maestra Tigresa? -preguntó Po muy triste, nadie respondió a su pregunta. Emprendió su marcha para bajar la cordillera pero otra vez sintió que alguien le sujetaba del brazo haciendo que su andar sea aún más lento todavía. A Po no le importó saber quién o qué le sujetaba el brazo, solo deseaba avanzar para poder llegar junto a la Maestra Tigresa._

 _Logró bajar la cordillera, intentó correr hacia la Maestra Tigresa pero apenas lograba avanzar a paso muy lento porque el barro y quien le sujetaba el brazo hacían que Po camine a cuestas..._

La Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Grulla despertaron a Po echándole con un balde de agua en el rostro.

-tenemos una buena noticia panzón -le dijo sonriendo el Maestro Grulla.

Po los miró extrañado.

-Tigresa será quien te dé la noticia -dijo finalmente el Maestro Grulla.

Después de sonar el gong Shifu les ordenó desayunar y luego que se presenten en el salón de entrenamiento.

Cuando Po entró a la cocina los 5 Furiosos lo vieron con una sonrisa maliciosa... saborearon el miedo de su víctima. Luego de que los sirvientes hagan su trabajo se fueron.

La Maestra Tigresa ahora llevaba un chaleco azul de mangas largas

-se ve aún más hermosa con ese atuendo -pensó Po al verla... luego la Maestra se levantó, cerró y trancó la puerta

-el Maestro Oogway ya no está...-decía la Maestra Tigresa sin poder evitar ponerse triste...- lo único bueno de eso es que nadie va a defenderte ahora -le dijo después sonriendo y acercándose lentamente a Po. Los demás Furiosos se pusieron de pie y rodearon a Po, la Maestra Tigresa estaba frente a él.

El Maestro Mantis notó algo en los bolsillos de Po y lo sacó -mira panzón... ¿para qué necesitas esto? -preguntó levantando el objeto; un bonito brazalete que tenía de adorno un pin en forma de flor de loto.

Po se atrevió a acercarse al Maestro Mantis y estaba a punto de quitarle el brazalete pero la Maestra Tigresa le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

-¡ugh! -emitió Po al recibir el golpe e inmediatamente se tendió en el suelo doblándose de dolor.

-¡levántate!, ¡animal apestoso! -le ordenaba la Maestra Tigresa mientras lo levantaba jalándolo del cogote poniéndolo de rodillas. Luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla tirándolo violentamente contra el suelo. La Maestra tomó el brazalete que sujetaba el Maestro Mantis.

-¿para qué demonios quieres esto? -le preguntó la Maestra Tigresa mostrándoselo a Po quien apenas estaba de rodillas apoyándose con ambas palmas. Po no respondió, no pudo evitar recordar al ver el brazalete...

 **Flashback...**

Hace muchísimos años, cuando Po era un niño muy pequeño...

Una mañana el niño Po caminaba por los alrededores del restaurante, y escuchó voces de burla y un llanto que se oían de uno de los callejones del lugar. Cuando Po se asomó cauteloso al callejón de donde provenían los sonidos vio a un grupo de 5niños jabalíes bravucones. Pose asustó y sintió ganas de salir corriendo pero escuchar el llanto lo detuvo. Era el llanto de una niña.

-jajaja eres un monstruo -decía burlándose unos de ellos.

-¿por qué demonios trajeron a alguien como tu al Valle? -preguntaba otro.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Po avanzó un poco para poder ver de quien se trataba... y pudo notar claramente que era una niña sentada en el piso, lloraba muy asustada.

-tu no puedes tener esto -dijo uno de los jabalíes arrancándole violentamente de la mano un brazalete, inmediatamente la pequeña e indefensa niña intentó quitarle el brazalete pero uno de los jabalíes la detuvo sujetándola del cogote-¿qué crees que haces estúpida? -le preguntó molesto después dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro haciendo que la pequeña niña llorara aún más. Los demás jabalíes se rieron y burlaron.

-¡ya basta! -se atrevió a gritar Po, no soportó ver que le hicieran eso a esa niña indefensa. De inmediato los bravucones se acercaron y rodearon a Po.

-¿qué dijiste? -le preguntó molesto uno de ellos. De inmediato derribaron a Po y lo golpearon en el suelo, Po se cubría la cara pero uno de ellos le sujetó ambas manos y se las jaló hacia arriba dejando su rostro descubierto. Los demás aprovecharon y lo golpearon en el rostro, dejándolo algo hinchado y con raspaduras que sangraban, la nariz y los labios también le sangraban a causa de los golpes.

Luego de un buen rato de que los abusivos se divirtieran golpeando y pisoteando a Po decidieron marcharse. Po apenas logró sentarse en el suelo. Lloraba, se limpiaba las lágrimas y la sangre de la nariz y los labios. Estaba con vista al suelo.

-... gracias... -escuchó Po a una débil voz, levantó la cabeza y vio que la niña se había acercado a él, ella le agradecía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-¿como... te llamas?... -le preguntó tímida la niña.

-me llamo Po -le dijo el niño Po su nombre, el también se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¡gracias Po! -le dijo la niña abrazando a Po quien apenas correspondió el abrazo.

-¿tu como te llamas? -le preguntó Po.

-me llamo Tigresa -le respondió la niñita rompiendo el abrazo y sonriéndole...

-¡TIGRESAAA! -se escuchó a un adulto que la llamaba.

-adiós -le dijo la pequeña Tigresa y salió corriendo del callejón.

Al ver esa hermosa sonrisa Po se olvidó del dolor... como si hubiera sido la primera vez que alguien le sonreía y después de verla salir del callejón se puso de pie y estaba a punto de irse pero vio en el suelo el brazalete que los bravucones le habían quitado a la pequeña Tigresa, lo derramaron mientras golpeaban a Po. Po inmediatamente levantó el brazalete y corrió hacia donde la pequeña Tigresa salió corriendo... no la encontró, rondó por los alrededores y nada.

-¿¡así que aquí estás!? -dijo alguien muy molesto. Po volteó a mirar y vio que era el Sr. Ping- ¡vamos adentro!- le dijo después jalándole de una oreja.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, el Sr. Ping metió a Po hasta su habitación, cerró y trancó la puerta.

-¿qué demonios hacías en la calle? -le preguntó molesto el Sr. Ping sujetando una vara de bambú- ya te dije que debes quedarte aquí solo para barrer, trapear y lavar los platos -le dijo después.

El niño Po se asustó mucho- lo... sient... -intentaba disculparse pero el le empezó a golpear una y otra vez con la vara de bambú por todo su cuerpo.

¡aahh!... ¡por fav... ¡aaahhh! -gritaba en llantos el niño Po al recibir cada doloroso golpe con la vara.

-¡mira la sangre de tu cara!, ¡seguramente te peleaste! -le exclamaba el Sr. Ping mientras lo azotaba repetidas veces con la vara.

El niño Po después de ser azotado se quedó llorando en su habitación.

-Tigresa... es una niña muy bonita, tengo que devolverle su brazalete -dijo el niño Po después de limpiarse las lágrimas... sonreía al recordarla, al recordar su sonrisa.

Durante esa tarde el niño Po caminaba por el sector en donde estaban las mesas de los clientes. Recogía los platos sucios de las mesas vacías.

-¿lo sabían?, hoy al amanecer vieron a Shifu llegar junto a una niña tigre al Valle -escuchó Po de uno de los clientes, se quedó disimuladamente para escuchar...

-¡podría ser ella! -pensó Po y se acercó sutilmente donde estaban hablando.

-claro. Trajo al monstruo de Bao Gu -dijo otro de ellos.

-escuché que Shifu la llamó Tigresa... me da mucho miedo. Tal vez Shifu no logre controlarla y nos haga lo mismo que Tai lung -dijo miedosa una cerda adulta.

-Tigresa... ¡es ella! -pensó feliz Po- entonces seguro vivirá en el Palacio de jade. Tengo que encontrarla y devolverle su brazalete -dijo finalmente.

Cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche el niño Po estaba siempre con el brazalete en el bolsillo y con vista a los alrededores de la calle desde el restaurante o desde la ventana de su habitación, esperando ansioso verla de nuevo para poder devolverle su brazalete...una semana... dos semanas... un mes... dos meces. El niño Po estuvo todo ese tiempo esperando ansioso sin perder la esperanza de poder verla para devolverle su brazalete. Tal vez no bajaba al Valle porque Shifu no se lo permitía. Todo el tiempo el niño Po pensaba en ella, no podía olvidar su sonrisa.

"Ansío volverte a encontrar,

Volver a ver tu rostro,

Y tu sonrisa que me hace soñar" -el niño Po le escribía versos antes de dormir, no podía sacarla de su mente, recordar su sonrisa lo inspiraba para escribirle versos, recordar su sonrisa hacía que se enamore más y más de ella. Para Po fue amor a primera vista.

Cuatro meces después, una mañana mientras Po recogía los platos sucios de una mesa vacía vio hacia la calle y la vio a ella, caminaba junto a Shifu. Nada podría describir la inmensa felicidad que sentía Po al volver a verla. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la salida del restaurante y estaba a punto de salir...

-¿¡a donde crees que vas!? -preguntó muy enfadado el Sr. Ping, Po se detuvo asustado -¡vamos adentro! -le dijo después jalándolo de la oreja, llevándole hasta su habitación.

-¿ibas a salirte otra vez? -le preguntó el Sr. Ping acercándose a Po sujetando una vara de bambú.

Po no tenía palabras para explicarle la razón... era un niño y el miedo le quitaba el habla.

-¡aahh!...-empezó a gritar llorando el pequeño Po porque el Sr. Ping lo azotaba una y otra vez con la vara de bambú...

-¡ya te dije que yo no te permito salir del restaurante, glotón inútil! -le decía el Sr. Ping mientras lo azotaba.

Fue así como el pequeño Po ya no tuvo la oportunidad de verla, pero nunca dejó de escribirle versos y poemas inspirados en su sonrisa... esa sonrisa que siempre lo tenía soñando.

 **Fin del flashback...**

La Maestra Tigresa no reconoció su brazalete, seguro no recordaba nada de aquel día... no se acordaba de Po.

Al ver que no respondía le arrojó el brazalete en la cara. Po inmediatamente tomó el brazalete y lo guardó en un bolsillo.

-es tuyo -le dijo después la Maestra -ponte de pie -le ordenó cortante. Po a penas se puso de pie, inmediatamente la Maestra Tigresa lo sujetó del cogote y le dio un golpe en la barriga.

-¡AGH! -emitió Po un grito seco. Se arrodilló.

La Maestra Tigresa sonrió maliciosa, le gustaba ver a Po arrodillado, sufriendo. Lo tomó del cogote y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro sin dejarlo caer al suelo.

-¡ponte de pie basura! -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa poniéndole de pie levantándolo del cogote. Po al estar de pie retrocedió lentamente hasta apoyarse en una pared. La Maestra le dio puñetazos y codazos en el rostro. Po solo duró unos cuantos segundos ante esos fuertes golpes porque de inmediato perdió el equilibrio y cayó tendido al suelo.

Los Maestros desayunaron como si nada.

Po prefirió no levantarse mientras los Maestros desayunaban, se quedó tendido respirando, recuperando el aliento. Cuando los Maestros se fueron después de desayunar, Po se levantó y la cabeza le dolió como fuese a explotar, se la sobó un momento. Sus cejas y sus labios tenían cortadas que sangraban a causa de los golpes, las mejillas con raspaduras también sangraban y de la nariz también brotaba sangre; intentó limpiarse la sangre frotando su rostro con su antebrazo como si de sudor se tratara...

-¡ah! -emitió Po y alejó su antebrazo de su cara porque le ardieron las heridas. Luego volvió a intentar limpiarse pero esta vez con mucho cuidado, y se limpió cuanto pudo. Y después se acercó lentamente a la mesa y comió las sobras que habían dejado.

Mientras comía sacó del bolsillo el brazalete- ¿por qué no lo recordó Maestra Tigresa? -preguntó Po en un susurro como si alguien pudiera responderle- haré que lo recuerde Maestra Tigresa... estoy ansioso por volver a ver su sonrisa de nuevo- dijo su ciego corazón.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, todo review o MP de sugerencias, felicitaciones, quejas, amenazas, maldiciones, insultos, etc serán bien recibidos mientras me lo merezca.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.** **Hasta luego cuídense mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del autor:

Está Guardián sin rostro sentado en una gran mesa, hay comida y refrescos.

-gracias a todos por seguir la historia -dice, mira a todos lados y no hay nadie sentado en la mesa a parte de él... cry cry cry.

Bueno. quiero decirles queridos lectores que el próximo capítulo será el último. A menos que haya alguno que se oponga o me de ideas para alargar un poco más la historia.

-¿y eso a quién le importa? Ya cállate y déjanos dormir -grita alguien muy molesto de algún lugar de la calle.

Pues eso era todo, ahora por favor vayamos con la historia.

 **Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

_Capítulo 6_

 _Punzante verdad_

Durante el tiempo libre entre el desayuno y el primer entrenamiento Po se fue a los baños para lavarse la sangre que ya se había secado en el rostro. Se lavó las heridas con mucho cuidado porque al primer contacto con el agua le ardieron mucho.

Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento los 5 Furiosos y Po estaban formados en una fila.

-panda retírate, eres un inútil y solo vas a perjudicarnos -le ordenó Shifu serio y cortante.

-Maestro... por favor déjeme entrenar -rogó Po muy tímido.

\- ¡que te largues te dije! -le ordenó después corriendo hacia él y le dio una patada voladora en el pecho. La patada hizo volar a Po un par de metros atrás haciéndole caer de espaldas, luego se levantó lentamente y se fue a su habitación. Las ganas de comer se hicieron presentes, le rugió el estómago y la comida que se trajo de su casa ya se había agotado.

-mejor me duermo para no sentir el hambre -dijo en voz baja y quedó dormido acostado en su cama.

Los golpes en su puerta lo despertaron- ¿ssiiii? -contestó Po medio dormido.

-Guerrero dragón preséntese en la cocina, ya es la hora de almorzar -le dijo un sirviente.

-claro. Enseguida voy -respondió Po más despierto. Se levantó de la cama y se apoderó de él ese malestar que se siente cuando se duerme en horas en la que se debe estar despierto. A paso lento se encaminó al comedor.

Llegó y los sirvientes ya había hecho su trabajo.

-toma tu plato y lárgate a comer a la esquina -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa.

Po levantó su plato de fideos y cuando caminaba a la esquina el Maestro Mono le trancó el paso con su cola e hizo que cayera derramando su plato de fideos... cuando Po se levantó se dio cuenta de que los fideos habían caído sobre el abdomen de la Maestra Tigresa manchándole su hermoso chaleco azul.

\- ¡Maestra Tigresa por favor perdóneme! -imploró asustado Po mientras desesperadamente le limpiaba los fideos con la mano.

\- ¡no me toques asquerosa bola de porquería! -le ordenó la Maestra Tigresa sujetándole el antebrazo e incrustándole sus garras.

\- ¡AAH... ¡MMM! -el dolor estaba haciendo gritar a Po, pero la Maestra Tigresa usó su otra mano para taparle la boca. Poco a poco la Maestra dobló los dedos empuñando la mano dejando canales rojos en el antebrazo de Po con cada una de sus garras, canales rojos los cuales sangraron inmediatamente. La Maestra Tigresa se deleitaba viendo sufrir a Po, viendo como inútilmente intentaba soltarse emitiendo ahogados gritos de dolor. Y los demás Maestros lo veían riendo alimentándose del sufrimiento de Po.

La Maestra Tigresa lo soltó y Po se sujetó el antebrazo.

-sufre panzón -le dijo después la Maestra dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que se tambaleara un momento para después caer al suelo. Luego lo levantó del cogote y le hizo estrellar el rostro contra una alacena, luego le dio un rodillazo en el estómago tirándolo al suelo boca arriba, en el suelo la Maestra le dio otro puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndole girar violentamente la cabeza a un lado. Po vio el golpe de la Maestra Tigresa venir a su rostro y luego vio como todo giraba bruscamente, después se detuvo un momento y vio a los otros 4 Furiosos riendo, luego inconscientemente regresó la cabeza con vista al techo y lo que vio fue el rostro enfurecido de la Maestra Tigresa. Po se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos intentando protegerse, pero fue inútil ante otro golpe que le dio la Maestra haciéndole girar bruscamente la cabeza al otro costado dejándole casi inconsciente.

Cuando los Maestros terminaron su comida, se escuchó un sonido de emergencia a lo lejos.

-vayamos a acabar con esos bandidos -dijo el Maestro Mono y todos los Maestros bajaron al Valle para acabar con los bandidos.

Po se levantó y comió las sobras de comida que esta vez eran un poco más. Después de comer, Po fue a los baños a limpiarse la sangre del rostro y el antebrazo. Luego de eso entró a su habitación y se vendó como pudo el antebrazo arañado que aún sangraba un poco.

Los Maestros ya acabaron de someter a los bandidos y los entregaban a los guardias para que los lleven a prisión.

\- ¿te gustaría ir a comer fideos? -le preguntaba el Maestro Grulla a la Maestra Víbora, mientras la cubría con un ala.

-claro... vayamos -le respondió sonriéndole la Maestra Víbora.

-si. Nosotros también queremos ir -dijeron los Maestros Mono y Mantis. La Maestra Tigresa también se sumó a la idea.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de fideos, los 5 Furiosos se sentaron en la misma mesa alejada del resto y en la mesa frente a ellos se encontraba Song comiendo un plato de fideos. Vino el Sr. Ping para pedirles la orden y luego se fue.

-no saben cuánto disfruto golpeando a ese panda panzón -dijo la Maestra Tigresa viéndose la mano mientras la empuñaba, sin saber que alguien más a parte de ellos estaba a punto de escuchar todo.

Al escuchar eso Song puso más atención a la conversación- ¿ellos lo golpean? -pensó muy preocupada.

-Tigresa solo tú te diviertes golpeándolo. ¿por qué no nos dejas divertirnos a nosotros también? -le preguntó el Maestro Mantis.

-porque a mí me ha perjudicado más que a ustedes -le respondió muy seria la Maestra Tigresa.

-vaya, tienes razón Tigresa -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-no entiendo por qué sigue en el Palacio a pesar de todas las palizas que le damos -dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-todas las humillaciones -continuó el Maestro Mantis.

-y todos los insultos -continuó el Maestro Mono.

Song se había quedado petrificada ante lo que escuchaba- tal vez solo estén exagerando -se dijo a ella misma para intentar no preocuparse tanto.

-me gustó verlo sangrar... me gusta verlo sufrir -decía la Maestra Tigresa- si no quiere irse del Palacio es porque le gusta sufrir -dijo después.

Song se puso muy triste al escuchar eso- Po no se va... porque no tiene a donde ir -pensó porque ella sabía que el Sr. Ping tampoco lo quería- el siempre soñó con ser un Maestro del Kung fu... seguro por eso prefiere estar en el Palacio -pensó finalmente. Ya no quiso escuchar más, salió del restaurante y se dirigía a la posada. En su camino cerca a la posada se encontró con Po... se puso feliz al verlo, muy feliz.

\- ¡Po como estás! -le dijo dándole un abrazo... - ¿qué te pasó?... estás otra vez lastimado -le preguntó muy triste después al notarle las heridas en el rostro.

-es que... hoy nos tocó hacer combate de entrenamiento... estuvo bárbaro -mintió Po.

Song lo miró seria, algo muy raro para Po porque ella siempre estaba sonriendo, y más cuando está cerca de Po.

\- ¿estás bien Song? -le preguntó Po.

Sin responder nada Song lo tomó de la mano al darse cuenta de que su antebrazo estaba vendado, mal vendado- por favor, ven conmigo -le dijo después tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a la posada. Llegaron a la posada, subieron hasta la habitación de Song y al entrar Song cerró la puerta.

-acuéstate -le dijo empujando a Po con mucho cuidado a su cama. Después tomó un botiquín, le limpió y desinfectó las heridas de su rostro. Cuando terminó lo tomó del antebrazo vendado- ¿qué te pasó?, ¿por qué tu antebrazo está vendado? -le preguntó.

-es que... también me lo hice cuando hacíamos combate de entrenamiento -mintió Po.

Song poco a poco y con mucho cuidado le deshizo el improvisado vendaje. Al terminar vio en su antebrazo los 4 caminos sangrantes que le había dejado la Maestra Tigresa con sus filosas garras.

-esa gata estúpida lastimó a Po -pensó Song enfurecida- ¿quién te hizo estos arañazos? -le preguntó después, Song ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que Po acepte su realidad y él mismo se lo dijera.

-eso... también me lo hice... en el combate de entrenamiento... -mintió Po desenmascarando sus mentiras sin darse cuenta... Song soltó un hondo suspiro de tristeza. Sin decirle nada a Po, trató esas heridas y luego le vendó correctamente con unas vendas limpias. Luego de terminar Song le dijo que ya podía levantarse y Po se puso de pie- haz bajado para llevarte más comida al Palacio, ¿verdad? -le dijo Song muy triste, no sabía cómo empezar para decirle que ella ya sabía la verdad.

-sí, bajé por más comida -le dijo Po.

-creo que la comida de tu habitación se terminó, por eso ya no fuiste a tu casa -le dijo ella, a pesar de saber muy bien que no fue a su casa porque el Sr. Ping no quería verlo- yo te compré comida, toma -le dijo Song esforzando una sonrisa y alcanzándole una bolsa llena de domblings, Po sabía que eran dombling sin ver dentro de la bolsa porque podía olerlo.

\- ¡gracias Song! -le agradeció Po sonriendo mientras guardaba la bolsa en su mochila... pero Song no estaba feliz, está muy seria desde que se encontraron.

-dime, ¿por qué tienes el rostro lastimado?... y ¿porque tienes esos arañazos en el antebrazo? -le preguntó cortante Song mirándolo triste y enojada a la vez, con todo lo que escuchó de lo que dijeron los 5 Furiosos ella ya sabía que ellos lo lastimaron solo porque lo odian, pero quería que Po se lo dijera, quería que él le dijera la verdad.

-ya te dije, hubo un combate de entrenamiento... es por eso que estoy con estas heridas -mintió Po algo nervioso.

-ellos te lastimaron apropósito, ¿verdad? -le dijo Song, seguía mirándolo con tristeza y enojo.

-eso no es cierto... estábamos haciendo combate de entrenamiento -volvió a mentir... eso fue todo, Song se hartó de sus mentiras.

-me estás mintiendo Po... dime la verdad... ahora -le exigió Song totalmente enfurecida, Po quedó intimidado ante esa tenebrosa mirada de su amiga.

-Song... no es lo que crees... -decía Po, pero fue interrumpido.

-2 veces los escuché hablar mal de tí Po... escuché decirles que ellos disfrutan humillándote y golpeándote -le dijo Song enfurecida por fuera, pero por dentro estaba destrozada ¿por qué Po no dice la puñetera verdad?... Po era torturado allá y él lo soporta solo por intentar cumplir su sueño: ser un Maestro de Kung fu. Esa tristeza quería manifestarse en Song por medio de sus lágrimas... pero no quería llorar- utilizar garras, dientes y veneno está prohibido en un combate de entrenamiento... significa que la Maestra Tigresa te araño solo porque quería hacerte daño y quería hacerte sufrir -continuó Song- sé que quieres ser un Maestro del Kung fu y lo serás Po -le dijo intentando sonreír, pero no pudo.

-gracias Song -agradeció Po.

-pero no quiero que lo hagas en el Palacio de jade... no quiero que te hagan daño... yo sé que tu padre tampoco te quiere -le decía Song dejando de estar enfurecida y poniéndose seria- vayámonos del Valle de la paz, hay muchas escuelas de Kung fu en donde puedes aprender y ser un Gran Maestro... y podríamos entrenar juntos -le propuso Song, se sonrojó al decirle la última parte.

-Song... no puedo dejar el Palacio de jade -le dijo Po.

\- ¿no puedes? o ¿no quieres? -le preguntó Song mirándolo molesta de nuevo- ellos no te quieren Po, debes abandonar ese lugar -le dijo molesta después.

-no Song... no voy a dejar el Palac... -decía Po, pero Song lo interrumpió.

\- ¿¡por qué!? -le preguntó enfurecida interrumpiéndolo...

-es que... estoy enamorado de la Maestra Tigresa -respondió Po, se puso muy nervioso. Al menos ya le contó a alguien su secreto.

Song se quedó petrificada un momento, no había expresión alguna en su rostro. Ella ya sabía que eso podría ser posible, pero se negaba a confirmarlo... Lo que le acababa de decir Po la dejó destrozada, las palabras destruyeron sin piedad las barreras que bloqueaban el camino de sus lágrimas hacia el exterior... al salir de sus pensamientos sintió como sus lágrimas ya estaban corriendo excesivamente por sus mejillas...

Po estaba con la vista al suelo y por eso no se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amiga- eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo Song... por favor no se lo díg... ¡ah! -decía Po, pero Song le interrumpió dándole una fuerte bofetada. Po le vio el rostro y ella lo miraba enfurecida, mordiendo los dientes y con las lágrimas corriendo sin parar por sus mejillas, Po no pudo entender lo que estaba pasando.

-solo... quiero que te vayas... déjame sola por favor -le pidió Song, aún molesta.

-Song, yo no entiendo. ¿necesitas al... -preguntaba Po.

\- ¡te dije que te largues panda tonto!, ¡lárgate! -le gritó Song en medio de su llanto. Po decidió irse, era bastante inocente e ingenuo para darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Al salir de la posada se fue caminando, confundido con dirección al Palacio.

Durante la hora de cenar Po no fue a la cocina, prefirió quedarse en su habitación cenando los dombling que le había regalado Song. Pero cuando ya todos estaban dormidos Po sintió ganas de salir al baño, salió sin hacer ruido.

-parece que todos están dormidos -pensó al ver las luces apagadas.

Cuando se dirigía al baño por uno de los pasillos, tan silencioso estaba el lugar que pudo oír claramente dos susurros. Estaba oscuro, pero uno de los tragaluces del pasillo dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, una iluminación muy débil, pero era lo suficiente como para revelar a los dueños de dichos susurros... el Maestro Grulla estaba apoyado con la espalda en la pared, ambas alas estaban enfrente, como abrazando a alguien y así era; envuelta entre sus alas estaba la Maestra Víbora, apoyando su delgado cuerpo en el pecho del Maestro Grulla.

-te amo mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado -le susurraba la Maestra Víbora mientras frotaba sus mejillas en el pecho del Maestro Grulla.

El Maestro Grulla la tomó de la barbilla y la levantó con cuidado para verla a los ojos, y con la otra ala le acariciaba las mejillas.

-son tus ojos amor mío, dos mágicos pedacitos de cielo. Te amo tanto -le susurró el Maestro Grulla. Después la besó.

Po jamás se imaginó ver algo así, retrocedió lentamente y sin hacer ruido caminó hacia los baños por otro camino.

-ellos son novios... no me lo esperaba -susurraba Po cuando ya estaba acostado en su cama- se veían tan lindos -pensó después. No pudo evitar imaginar verse así con la Maestra Tigresa. Se imaginó que la tenía entre sus brazos, que le acariciaba las mejillas, la miraba a los ojos, ese par de ojos que reflejaban el rojo atardecer. Y después la besaba, se separaba un momento y le decía: Te amo.

-yo también te amo -le respondía ella.

Ilusiones y sueños que cegaban más a Po sin que él se dé cuenta...

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer, hasta luego cuídense mucho todos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks. Hago la historia sin fines lucrativos... pero si desean pueden mandarme un poquito de dinero a la cuenta 01937771940482762012983740759938365174017528404018 y así tenga algo de dinero para comer, gracias.**

 _Capítulo final_

 _El último atardecer_

 _El mismo sueño. Caminaba por el mismo lugar lodoso, la misma cordillera al frente, subió a cuestas a la cima y en el otro lado estaba la Maestra Tigresa de pie dándole la espalda, no había ruido alguno, pero a pesar de eso Po podía escucharla llorar, podía sentir su agitada respiración, podía escuchar caer al suelo a cada una de sus lágrimas. Otra vez sintió el agarre de alguien o de algo aferrándose a su brazo y de nuevo no se volteó a mirar para saber quién o qué lo sujetaba, solo le daba a entender claramente que tenía la intención de hacer que Po no siguiera avanzando. La bajada no fue tan difícil, cuando llegó al suelo intentó correr hacia la Maestra Tigresa... pero no pudo, lo hizo lentamente. Luego de una forzosa caminata logró llegar hasta ella. Seguía sintiendo el agarre en su brazo._

 _-Maestra Tigresa... ¿por qué llora?, por favor no llore -le decía Po extendiendo un brazo intentando tocarle el hombro..._

 _-jajaja... panda estúpido, inútil bola de grasa... -se escuchó la voz con ecos tenebrosos de la Maestra Tigresa. Antes de que Po le tocara el hombro ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Una seria mirada siniestra que no decía nada, pero a la misma vez se sentía el odio que le tenía a Po._

 _-Ma... Maestra Tigresa... ¿se encuentr... -preguntaba Po asustado, pero ella lo interrumpió._

 _-mejor que nunca panzón -interrumpió ella con la misma voz y la misma mirada. Se acercaba a Po y el retrocedía intimidado por la hostil mirada. Inconscientemente Po miro a su al rededor y los otros Furiosos lo rodeaban... con la misma mirada seria y siniestra... y fue ahí cuando vio a la persona que le sujetaba el brazo en todo este tiempo, era Song y a diferencia de los demás ella estaba muy triste, su rostro reflejaba toda la tristeza que sentía y sus lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas._

 _-...¿Song?... -le preguntó Po. Ella sin decirle nada le soltó el brazo y se alejó caminando, lloraba. Po podía oír el llanto de Song mientras se alejaba, podía sentir su agitada respiración, podía escuchar caer sus lágrimas al suelo... Po se dio cuenta que en todos estos sueños, el llanto que oía y sentía no era el de la Maestra Tigresa, era el llanto de Song, de ese ser que sin saberlo Po lo consideró una molestia porque le aprisionaba el brazo y no lo dejaba avanzar... se dio cuenta de que, lo que realmente quería hacer era salvarlo... mientras más se alejaba Song más se acercaban los 5 Furiosos a Po, lo envolvieron con una aura oscura, Po sintió que se sofocaba, que no podía respirar bien..._

Po despertó, abrió los ojos y estaba sudando, le alivió mucho darse cuenta de que eso fue solo una pesadilla. Se sentó en su cama, al parecer ya estaba por sonar el gong porque ya podía verse la luz del sol en el cielo del horizonte.

Entró el Maestro Mono en silencio portando un balde de agua.

-ya estás despierto basura -le dijo el Maestro Mono acercándose a él- de todas formas, traje esto para ti panzón -le dijo después el Maestro echándole el agua al rostro y después salió.

Po se secó el agua y esperó a que sonara el gong...

\- ¡buenos días Maestro! -saludaron los 5 Furiosos y Po después de que sonara el gong.

-buenos días estudiantes. Hoy será entrenamiento de montaña -decía Shifu- ya saben lo que deben llevar y a qué hora se debe partir -les ordenó -y tu panzón más te vale que ya no estés aquí para nuestro regreso -le amenazó después a Po.

El entrenamiento de montaña consistía en hacer ambos entrenamientos en la montaña. Se debía partir inmediatamente después de despertarse, sin desayunar y se debía estar sin almorzar también.

Cuando los Maestros partieron casi inmediatamente Po fue a desayunar a la cocina, estaba solo y pudo disfrutar de todo su desayuno.

Po luego del desayuno caminó por el Palacio, llegó al salón de entrenamiento y estaba abierto. Po entró, se sorprendió y contemplaba todos los aparatos de entrenamiento...

-wooow... debería entrenar un momento -pensó Po- ... voy a empezar por... ¡eso! -exclamó mientras señalaba al muñeco de entrenamiento con base esférica. Se acercó...

-prepárate para sentir el trueno... ¡IIIAAA! -gritó mientras le daba un golpe al muñeco haciéndolo inclinar bastante- jaja no eres ri... ¡AUCH! -decía, pero el muñeco regresó golpeando a Po en el rostro, le lastimó un poco las heridas y decidió ya no entrenar. Le dio hambre salió del salón de entrenamiento y se fue a comer un poco la comida que le dio Song, después se quedó dormido.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-¿sssiii? -preguntó Po medio sonámbulo.

-Guerrero dragón ya es la hora del almuerzo -dijo el mensajero.

-si. En seguida voy -respondió Po. Luego fue a la cocina, otra vez estaba solo y disfrutó de todo el almuerzo, hasta se llevó un poco de fruta para comer más después.

Durante la tarde llegaron los 5 Furiosos y Shifu del entrenamiento de montaña. Po estaba en su habitación con la puerta abierta.

-parece que Shifu te dijo que no queríamos verte aquí para nuestro regreso -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa entrando a la habitación de Po, y cerró la puerta. Po estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de su habitación, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la Maestra Po se levantó rápidamente, estaba nervioso y asustado a la misma vez.

-¿¡por qué demonios sigues aquí!? -le preguntó muy molesta la Maestra Tigresa mordiendo los dientes mientras sujetaba a Po del cogote, Po cerrando los ojos haciendo expresiones de dolor solo se llevó ambas manos atrás intentando zafarse del doloroso agarre.

-Ma... Maestr... por favor no me lastimm... ¡ugh! -Po rogaba inútilmente a la Maestra Tigresa, pero ella lo interrumpió dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡solo quiero que respondas a mi pregunta, maldito pedazo de porquería! -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa después de golpearlo, sus heridas se le abrieron a causa del golpe y la sangre empezó a caminar lentamente por su rostro. La Maestra lo empujó violentamente hacia su ropero y el pesado cuerpo de Po chocó contra el ropero para después caerse al suelo.

-¡de pie cerdo inútil! -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa mientras lo tomaba del cogote y le hacía poner de pie con facilidad. Luego le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago e inmediatamente lo empujó violentamente hacia su mesa... Po chocó e hizo caer de su mesa una pequeña caja que al impactar contra el suelo se abrió y se regaron hojas de papel por el suelo de toda la habitación. Po desesperadamente reunía todos los papeles que podía...

-¿qué demonios es esto? -preguntó la Maestra Tigresa levantando un papel... y estaba escrito un poema en él...

Todo los versos y poemas que Po había escrito para la Maestra Tigresa, estaban escritos en esas hojas sueltas desparramadas por toda la habitación.

Po estaba tan asustado como jamás lo había estado, el nerviosismo que sentía era como una anestesia tan fuerte que sentía ese momento como si fuese solo un sueño, veía como la Maestra Tigresa leía el contenido del papel en silencio. Eso ponía a Po muy nervioso... ¿quizá eso no le guste a la Maestra Tigresa?... ¿quizá haga como si jamás hubiese leído las hojas?... ¿quizá me asesine?... preguntas que revolvían la mente de Po...

La Maestra Tigresa bajó la hoja y dirigía la mirada a Po, dando a entender que ya terminó de leer la hoja... su mirada no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, poco a poco se acercaba a Po y él se puso de pie, estaba asustadísimo, solo podía escuchar los latidos de su nervioso corazón. Cuando terminó de acercarse a él, la Maestra Tigresa lo tomó del cogote y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula tirándolo violentamente al suelo y haciendo que se desparramen otra vez las hojas que Po tenía entre sus manos. Se levantaba a duras penas logrando apenas estar de rodillas, apoyando ambas palmas e intentando permanecer consiente.

-¿qué demonios te hizo pensar que yo alguna vez podría sentir algo por tí? -le preguntó enfurecida la Maestra Tigresa- tu eres un panda gordo y tonto. Te odio, me das asco yo jamás estaría con alguien como tú... me da asco verte y saber que sigues en el Palacio de jade -le decía -ni una cerda mendiga se rebajaría a estar con una basura como tú -después la Maestra levantó otro papel del suelo- "Maestra Tigresa, sus hermosos ojos iluminan hasta el anochecer más oscuro, la amo" -leyó la Maestra con tono de burla -ni estando loca estaría con una basura remedo de panda... solo quiero que te mueras, que te pudras... -le decía la Maestra.

Po pudo escuchar cada palabra que le dijo la Maestra... le dolieron, pero fue un dolor que jamás había sentido. Más doloroso que los puñetazos, las patadas, los rodillazos y las humillaciones, ¿por qué sentía ese dolor? Las dolorosas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sentía una punzada en el pecho y el inconscientemente se tocó el pecho con la palma de su mano y se la frotó lentamente, creyó que tal vez así ese dolor se aliviaría. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su dolor se manifestó en forma de lágrimas que corrían sin parar como un arroyo por sus mejillas.

La Maestra Tigresa sonrió al verlo llorar, para ella era muy satisfactorio ver sufrir a ese inocente panda. Po la vio sonreír, era lo que siempre quería ¿verdad?, siempre anheló volver a ver la sonrisa de la Maestra Tigresa y ahora ella le sonreía... pero eso no ponía feliz a Po, su corazón sabía que la sonrisa fue alimentada por su sufrimiento y por sus lágrimas de dolor. Sus lágrimas corrieron con más intensidad al sentir como esa malvada sonrisa, eso que pacientemente esperó volver a ver toda su vida, le destrozaba el alma en mil pedazos.

La Maestra Tigresa se acercaba amenazante a él, pero se escuchó la alarma a lo lejos. Y se escucharon los pasos presurosos de los demás Furiosos.

-es tu día de suerte -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa. Luego le dio una patada frontal en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, después salió de la habitación de Po. Po se quedó llorando tirado en el suelo, sus lágrimas chorreaban en cantidad por sus mejillas... al parecer la única manera de dejar de que llore era que se le acaben las lágrimas y el aliento.

Después de que Po estuviese llorando, tomó su mochila vacía y empezó a llenarla con lo más importante que podía: comida. Todo lo que le sobró de los domblings que le regaló Song.

Al terminar de alistar todo lo que pudo corrió hacia la puerta del Palacio, nadie lo vio salir... bajó las escaleras y por medio del pueblo corrió como podía a la salida. Cuando ya salió del Valle corrió por el camino alejándose del pueblo...

Por otro lado, los 5 Furioso ya habían acabado con esos bandidos. Estaban parados sobre un tejado alto de una de las casas del Valle.

-parece que se va sin que le demos una buena despedida -dijo la Maestra Tigresa al ver que

en las afueras del Valle alguien corría a penas. La Maestra se dio cuenta de que era Po por su color blanco y negro, y su tamaño. Inmediatamente corrió en cuatro patas hacia Po, los demás Furiosos también fueron junto a ella.

Po corría como podía, escuchó pisadas y aleteos siguiéndolo.

-¿te vas?, ¿no te gustaría despedirte de nosotros? -le preguntó la Maestra Tigresa.

Al escuchar eso se le heló la sangre, se le disparó la adrenalina y corrió con más velocidad.

-jajaja... estás cansado, ¿no te gustaría descansar mientras te damos la despedida? -le preguntó burlona la Maestra Tigresa.

Po seguía corriendo, se desvió del camino y se adentró al bosque rompiendo ramas y creando senderos con su voluminoso cuerpo, corría lo más rápido que podía, pero era muy lento a comparación de sus 5 perseguidores los cuales dejaban que sigua corriendo, querían que se llene de miedo. El miedo era lo único que impulsaba a Po para que siga corriendo. Llegaron a un lugar despejado de árboles, a una colina algo elevada... Po se cayó de rodillas apoyando las palmas, se esforzaba por respirar, le faltaba el aire y su corazón estaba acelerado a causa del cansancio.

-¡Maestros por favor ya no me hagan daño! -les suplicó entre llantos uniendo ambas palmas frente a su rostro.

La Maestra Tigresa lo levantó del cogote, le despojó de su mochila tirándola al suelo, después lo empujó hacia los demás Furiosos, de inmediato ellos le golpearon sin piedad por todo el cuerpo haciéndole ir de aquí para allá salpicándose con la sangre de Po, después de recibir muchos golpes cayó al suelo. La Maestra Tigresa lo puso boca arriba y le golpeó en el rostro, Po estiró ambas manos e intentó sujetarle las manos a la Maestra Tigresa para que deje de golpearlo, pero ella respondió violentamente con más golpes en el rostro. Después la Maestra se hizo a un lado y Po intentó levantarse, pero solo logró estar de rodillas con la vista al suelo, gateaba lentamente intentando alejarse, vio cómo su sangre caía al suelo... aunque Po a veces se imaginaba estar así: estar junto a los 5 Furiosos luchando contra los villanos más poderosos, derramando algo de sangre para que el momento sea épico. Ahora era similar, estaba junto a los 5 Furiosos y derramaba su sangre. Pero no le parecía épico, solo quería irse y que ya no le hicieran daño. Se alejó unos cuantos metros gateando y después la Maestra le dio una patada en el estómago, la fuerza del golpe lo empujó a un costado hacia la parte inclinada de la colina y Po rodó hasta llegar a parar a un lugar cerca de un estanque, estaba boca abajo y apoyó ambas palmas para intentar levantarse pero solo logró ponerse de rodillas de nuevo, vio hacia adelante intentando avanzar pero no podía, solo contempló las montañas a lo lejos y el sol casi completamente oculto entre ellas, atardecía. Los 5 Furiosos se le acercaron de nuevo.

-Maestros por... favor ya no me golpeen -rogaba Po mientras los veía acercarse- me iré para siempre... se los juro... por favor ya no me golpeen -rogaba mientras en su rostro su sangre se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

La Maestra Tigresa caminó hacia él y poco a poco ella acercó su rostro al de él, Po aún de rodillas levantó lentamente ambas manos como intentando protegerse.

-te digo algo... ya es muy tarde para que te vayas -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa. Luego le tomo del antebrazo vendado y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Nnnn! -Po emitió un sonido de dolor con la boca cerrada mientras que con su mano libre intentaba librarse del duro agarre.

-grita todo lo que quieras, nadie podrá ayudarte -le dijo Maestra Tigresa, poco a poco empujó sus garras perforando el vendaje y clavándolas en sus heridas.

-¡AAAHHH!... -Po gritaba de dolor... eso llenaba de satisfacción a los Maestros, luego la Maestra le soltó el antebrazo y Po se la sujetó llorando de dolor con la otra mano. Luego la Maestra Tigresa le dio un gancho en la mandíbula haciendo que mirara hacia arriba escupiendo sangre que le manchó el cuerpo y el rostro a la Maestra e inmediatamente después del gancho le dio una fuerte patada lateral a la cabeza haciendo que cayera con violencia al suelo de costado para después caer boca abajo.

Esos dos últimos golpes dejaron a Po muy débil, ya no se podía mover, pero seguía consiente, tendido boca abajo tenía la cabeza a un costado con vista hacia el horizonte; podía ver el estanque de aguas tranquilas y más allá veía las majestuosas montañas en donde el sol ya se había metido pero aún sus rayos alumbraban el lugar.

-... que bonito atardecer... -pensó Po y luego intentó apoyar ambas palmas para levantarse pero no pudo mover sus extremidades por que no las sentía, sintió que tal vez debería recuperar sus fuerzas por eso se relajó, pero los golpes que recibió y las raspaduras que tenía le dolían, se sentía incómodo, sintió miedo y angustia al pensar que la Maestra podría seguir golpeándolo... pero poco a poco casi innotable sentía que el miedo y el dolor se le pasaban porque de repente sintió sueño... mucho sueño.

-que sueño tengo... mejor voy a regresar al Palacio para dormir ahí solo esta noche más y después irme mañana en la mañana -pensó Po con la vista perdida en el horizonte... pero ¿cómo iba a irse al Palacio a dormir si ni siquiera podía mover un dedo?... parpadeó, dejó los ojos cerrados y dio un lento suspiro, con eso el dolor se alivió un poco más, volvió a abrir los ojos para contemplar de nuevo el estanque y las montañas. La sangre y lágrimas se secaron un poco en su rosto y eso le incomodaba, intentó mover la mano para limpiarse, pero aún no podía mover las extremidades -cuando cerré mis ojos el dolor se fue un momento -pensaba Po- mejor duermo aquí un momento hasta recuperar mis fuerzas y luego me voy al Palacio para dormir toda la noche... ¡si!... ¡que gran idea! -pensó después.

Las ganas de dormir se hicieron más fuertes y se apoderaron de él, de repente su mundo se oscureció completamente como si se hubiese hecho de noche de un momento a otro... todo su dolor desapareció por completo... quedando atrapado en el recuerdo del último atardecer que contempló.

Fin de la historia.

 **LD.50 ROY muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, espero que le haya gustado el final.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron la historia hasta aquí...**

 **También quiero que sepan que esta historia va a tener una secuela, pero antes haré otro fanfic de cualquiera de los siguientes videojuegos: Battlefield 1, Counter Strike GO, Fallout 4, Farcry 4 y world of warcraft (del modo online mundo abierto, historias sobre mi compañero de arenas y yo). Aunque solo pienso hacer oneshots pero si les interesa me gustaría que me digan en los reviews o me manden MP diciéndome de cuál de los juegos mencionados les gustaría que haga los fanfics.**

 **Gracias otra vez a todos, hasta luego y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
